WIZARDS AND DEMIGODS TRUTH OR DARE
by TheOriginalADHDKid
Summary: WELL, IF YA'LL ARE TOO LAZY TO READ THE TITLE... It's a simple, insane game of truth or dare with four demigods and four witches/wizards. The hostess, a crazy, Demi-Witch named Alex.
1. Strange Beginnings

**A/N: Title explains it, eh? WELL ANYWAYS LET THE GAMES BE-Oh shoot, hold up a sec.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes of Olympus or Harry Potter. NOW LET THE GAMES BEGGGIIINNN!**

"Okay, a little to the left... NO OTHER WAY-Yes.. Just a little bit upward... PERFECT!" A slightly crazy, well, no really knows what, named Alex cheered. "NOW WE NEED OUR GUESTS!" With a flash of blue light, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley appeared.

"Okay, good, good..." With a green flash, Percy Jackson, Annabeth chase, Leo Valdez, and Nico Di' Angelo appeared on the other side.

"Welcome Guests, too OUR FIRST ANNUAL DEMIGOD AND WIZARDS TRUTH OR DARE!" A booming voice said from somewhere above. Alex was now floating upside down on a large red chair with a label that read, "HOSTESS WITH THE MOSTESS" in bold, multi changing colours. "LET US WELCOME HARRY POTTER, RONALD WEASLEY, HERMIONE GRANGER, AND GINNY WEASLEY FOR OUR WIZARDING SIDE! NOW, FOR TEAM DEMIGOD, WE HAVE PERCY JACKSON, SON OF POSEIDON, ANNABETH CHASE, DAUGHTER OF ATHENA, NICO DI' ANGELO, SON OF HADES, AND LEO VALDEZ, BAD BOY SUPREME, HOTTIE OF-WAIT WHAT?!"

Everyone on team Demigod shot a look at a now panting and grinning Leo. Alex, having grinned wildly at Leo, now blushed slightly, and jumped down from her floating chair. "Teams, thank for coming, and as it was announced seconds ago, this is our first annual Demigods and Wizards Truth or Dare. Now is the time to acquaint yourselves with your teams, as we will begin in five minutes!" With that, the demigods rose, walking over to the wizards.

Annabeth was the first to speak, deciding that these people didn't post a real threat to them, and chose a friendly approach. "Hi, I'm Annabeth, this is Percy, Nico, and Leo."

"Er, Hi. I'm Harry, this is Ron, Ginny, and Hermione." Harry spoke, rolling with Annabeth's lead.

"Um, do any of you know how the heck we got here?" Annabeth questioned.

"No, not really." Hermione said, as Percy and Harry looked over each other, Nico standing in the corner, disappearing from the conversation, and Leo striking up conversation with Ron and Ginny, both looking disgruntled at his humour.

"Don't mind Leo, you'll get used to him eventually." Annabeth called, over to the Weasley siblings that were present.

"Hey, you guys ready? WE ARE ON IN ONE MINUTE." Alex interjected. Harry noted that her and Peeves shared a likeness, floating around in the same manor, she also had a similar look of mischief in her eyes.

"What do you mean 'on'?" Hermione asked carefully.

"On as in on TV, BABY!" Alex cackled, flipping around in midair while doing so. "This is being shown in the wizarding world AND on Olympus TV."

"How do you-" Hermione was interrupted. "WHOOP NO TIME, GO SIT ON YOUR COUCHES, WE'RE ON IN TEN SECONDS PEOPLE!"

No one argued, and the cameras were rolling. "Welcome back! Now, the rules of Truth or Dare for those of you don't know, are very simple! I use these cards here if someone takes either too long to pick someone to ask or I whenever I feel it is required ask each contestant either a truth or dare. If they refuse answer or fail to complete the dare... Well.." she gestured to a door that everyone was quite sure was not there a second ago, that was labeled torture room. "You probably don't want to go in there... OKAY! EVERYONE GOT IT? GOOD LET'S BEGIN!"

She picked a card that was floating nearby and looked over to Leo. "YOU SIR, ARE FIRST."

"TEAM LEO!" he looked at the crowd of teenagers and then grinned like a mad man. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Uh," he thought for a moment, then gave an evil grin. "I dare you to.. throw pennies at people walking out of the supermarket... wearing a wedding dress!"

"Wait, Wha-" he was now standing on the side of market, holding an orange bucket filled with pennies. He chucked handfuls of pennies at shoppers, one of them being an extremely muscular man, who despite his athletic demeanor, proved to be a slow runner, even for Harry, who was in high heels. He was flashed back panting out of breath, while everyone was laughing (excluding Hermione who even herself couldn't resist a small smile) while he shot a glare at Leo, who was fist bumping Alex.

"I thought you looked very becoming." Ginny teased.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry mumbled, looking at the Leo's side. "Annabeth, truth or dare?

" Hmm, I-"

"Wait! Wait!" Leo said, ripping out a small notebook paper from a messy pad and handing it promptly to Harry," I took the liberty in writing out a few truths or dares suitable for us Demigods."

"Er, thanks. So truth or dare?"

Annabeth shoot the darkest of glares at Leo, settling on dare.

"I dare you to hold a spider." Harry said. With that, Ron began to look very ill behind him and attempted to excuse himself only to be denied by Alex. "Why would you want to go, it's Annie here who has to hold it. Wish someone would have saved that dare until later... Oh well."

"Ron also hates spiders.." Ginny filled in.

"At least he doesn't have to hold one..What was in that torture room again?"

"One of the foulest, most treacherous things imaginable.. It changes every time, I personally don't have an issue with you testing it out.."

"Torture room." She got up and walked over to the door, looking startled.

"Okay then.. WILD CARD TIME." the host said, attempting to fill in the gap that was consuming the room. "Nico! You're up!"

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. R&R for suggestions, or special requests. TELL MEH WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR! **


	2. Snape's going to the Yule ball

**A/N: Thank you if you are still reading this! WHOOP WHOOP. I would love some suggestions for truth or dares. LET'S START!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter OR Percy Jackson... yet...**

The son of Hades stepped was then visible again. He smirked a bit, and looked over at Ginny. "You, truth or dare?"

Ginny, who was leaning on Harry's shoulders called out, "Truth."

"Uh-" at that moment, Annabeth came stumbling in, wide eyes, ripped clothing with a different shirt that no one could read for the damage, with a bite mark across her calf. Retreating to her spot next to Percy.

"What in the Hades was in there?" he questioned.

"I was thrown into a Justin Bieber concert.." she said, then adding, "No defense, and the shirt I was wearing read, 'Justin Bieber sucks.' oh, and then I think his jacket was thrown to me. Which just pissed them off even more.."

"You have a bite mark on you! Was it really better than holding a spider?"

"Yeah." she mused.

"Trust me, Directioners are much crazier." a voice spoke out. Next to Alex, who was still in her chair, idly floating sideways, was a girl with raven black hair, dressed in combat boots, with a simple gray jacket that was bewitched to change what it was saying. She was at a desk with her feet atop like she was the running this whole show, and looked like she could kick some serious monster butt. Her expression was almost one of a bored, with slightly amused smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh yeah, this is my assistant, Aura." Alex said. " She helps me out with the game... So don't get on her bad side. She can intervene and such.. Back to the games!"

"Okay.. Oh yeah, Ginny, uh, Pick your three M's for this room. Makeout, Marry, Murder." he said, most likely because it was a truth that would cause the most action. With that, everyone perked up to see her answer.

"Uhh," she said, her face growing red, "Marry Harry, Make out with Percy, and Murder you."

He merely gave a rare, happy smile, and didn't sink back into the shadows.

"What exactly did you mean by you would rather make out with Percy?" Harry asked.

"Whoop, sorry, have to ask someone a truth or dare." she quickly covered. "Uh, Hermione, Truth or Dare?"

"This isn't going to be a surprise.." Ron mused in the background. Hermione gave him a look. Alex and Aura both gave a loud, "MEOW! CAT-FIGHT!", both receiving very nasty looks.

"Fine then, Dare."

"I dare you to hit on guys using the cheesiest pick-lines you know!"

"WHAT-" she was flashed out, and everyone looked on to the monitor, to see Hermione with her hair now done, in a dress, looking shocked. She gathered herself for a second, then proceeded to walk over to the first boy she saw, "Hey there.. big boy..You look nice, do you come here very often?" he then informed her he had an appointment. She walked to the next guy, about ten feet away from the last, "Hey.. have I seen you before? Maybe at the gym? You look like you work out.. a lot!" he turned, revealing a pimple covered face, thick, purple glassed, a huge smile, revealing braces with chunks of burrito stuck in between. "I have to say, I'm loving dat attitude." he said to her, flexing a scrawny arm. "I knew one day all da ladies would fall for me. Sorry babe, I can't help it, I know I'm irresistible. But I have a girlfriend."

She was flashed back, a very rare shade of red, and Ron was laughing so hard he fell out of his chair, tears forming in his eyes. She tried to ignore it, gaining composure, but still looked like she wanted to murder Ron. He finally managed to sputter, "Y-You look like you work out! A LOT." And unfortunately for her, sent a new wave of uncontrollable laughter.

"Alright, Alright." She said "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he smiled.

"I dare you to..Uh-What is..?" Harry had handed Hermione the scribbled list that had baggage for everyone except the maker of the list. Apparently he was still pissed at Percy for being Ginny's choice of the second M. "I dare you to eat a fish?"

"WHAT. That's like eating a brother!" he said, revolted. He got up, and walked to the door. "Nope, can't do it, torture room."

"Um, Percy is a son of Poseidon... He can talk to fish and horses, but that's aside the point." Annabeth filled in. " It's his godly parents trait. Like why I can't stand spiders."

"I thought our lives were messed up..." Ron muttered.

"BACK TO THE GAME." Alex called again. "Wild card.. Annnd hey, what do you know? It's Ron."

"OH! OH! PICK MMMMEEEEEE." Leo said in a childish voice.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Ron asked, humoring him. Then he whispered. "Anybody got dirt on this guy?"

"Dare." he said, ignoring the last comment.

"I dare you to... Ask Snape to the Yule ball!" Ron grinned.

"Don't know what a 'Snape' is.. Or a Yule Ball.. OKAY!" With that, instead being flashed out, a man with long, greasy hair and a hooked nose appeared. "Wha-"

"Snape's a dude?!" Leo gasped dramatically, causing everyone who know Snape to snicker. "Gah, shoulda known."

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape demanded, over . "Who are you people?"

Leo strut over to Snape in a fashion that could not have been described in any word but sassy. "Yo Snape!"

He turned on his heel, scrunching up his nose in disgust at the boy covered in grease, with wild hair and eyes. He automatically disliked this kid.

"You, me, Yule Ball." he said, pulling breath mints from his tool belt, popping one into his mouth. "I'll pick you up at 8, babe."

"EXCUSE M-" he disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

"Well that was fun." he chuckled. "All right.."

Percy stumbled in the same manor Annabeth had, his left eye twitching. His left arm had a small cut, and the bottom of his orange shirt was torn. He sat next to Annabeth, without another word. "What happened to you?"

"Girls.. Crazy Girls.. Scary Crazy Girls.." he mumbled. "I was sent to the mall.. And.. It was black Friday apparently.. So many shoppers..I had a list of stuff to buy.. But this lady... She.. She wouldn't give up this blue sweater that I needed... Then the security guard came.. Then they started fighting.. I'm never going shopping again... Ever."

"Well, you missed me ask out a dude." Leo said, which Percy ignored. He instead held hands with Annabeth who whispered something in his ear, brushing back his now messed up hair.

"Hey, are there rules against who can and can't ask?" Leo asked Alex, who immediately stopped, falling out of her chair. "No sir, there are not."

"Okay then, Truth or Dare?" he grinned.

"Wait-Ah, well played. Valdez. Well played." She said, defeated. "Dare."

**A/N: What happens next? The world may never know.. Special Thanks for Percabethwilllive4eva for the review. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS. I will most likely panic at the last second and do something very lame (Even more lame than the story is so far) for Alex's dare. T**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I have no clue about how often I should update...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... Anything... At all.. I'M A HOBO WITH A COMPUTER.**

Leo rubbed his hands together. "Okay! Um, let's see..." he took a pause, glancing around the room. Alex had an extremely good poker face, but was caught by Aura of a quick blush of what she hoped the dare was.

"I dare you to... Kiss your crush on the lips!" he said, as everyone grinned in expectation. He looked around after a moment when nothing happened. "Wha-?"

"Ah-" she broke off into a run to the torture room, red in the face, "Aura's in charge!"

"Well okay then.." he said, stunned. At that moment, Aura grinned a sadistic smile, then with a snap of her fingers, changed the once red, floating chair into a much more slender one, now a jet black. It now floated, as she picked her nails. "Okay, I'm in charge now... So a few new rules. I pick people's dares or truths. You guys get to ask whomever you want, but I have a few choice dares I wanna test out."

"Now... Percy, you're up."

"Harry, truth or dare?" he asked smirking. This guy was going to pay. Besides, it wasn't his fault his girlfriend wanted to kiss him. Deep in his heart he knew he would probably freak out twice as much. But for now, payback was sounding pretty good after his torture room experience. Plus, eating a fish? That's just messed up.

"Truth."

Everyone looked over at Aura, who seemed to be scanning her brain for the awkwardest truth she could find.

"Which guy here would you kiss if you had to kiss one." her truth came. "Oh yeah, there's no more torture room until Alex gets back... Until then, if you don't answer the truth, you have to act it out. Dares.. you have to pick dare for the next two times."

In one word, he looked revolted. He looked around the room. Not Ron, that was his best mate, he hated Percy's guts right now.. Leo looked straight at him, and wiggled his eyebrows, and gave a flirty grin. Just.. no. He then looked at the son of Hades, noticed he was looking rather uncomfortable. "Uh, Nico.

Leo was the only one to go, "OOOOUUUUUHHHHH." like a first grader. Everyone else just sat quiet, aside from Percy, praying not to be picked.

"Leo, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to..." she trailed off. Looking at him once more, then shaking her head. "I'll save that for later. I dare you to try to sell Ron to people on the street."

"ACCEPTED."

"WAIT. WHAT-"

The monitor, also tweaked to Aura's liking, now shot to life, and showed Leo grinning wildly, with ron on a leash-harness. Leo skipped off in a marry way, with Ron cursing under his breath. He approached a woman with gingerish hair, with blonde highlights somewhere in her mid-thirties standing outside a convenience store. She glanced up from her newspaper, and asked, "Can I help you two?"

"Hello, do I have a deal for you?" Leo said a mock, commercial voice. "Haven't you ever wanted your very own pet? But don't seem to have the time, money, or energy? Well sulk no more! I'm here to interest you in you're very own pet wizard! Get this, you barely have to feed him! He can do tricks! Sit! (Ron reluctantly sat.) He can even speak!"

"How do you do?" he asked wearily. "Don't suppose you could knock this guy out for me, could you?"

But the lady just looked at them both like one would a mental patient, which incidentally, that's what she thought they were. All she could respond with was, "Um, no thank you."

Leo strolled over to a kid with an unusually large lollipop, unopened. Leo noticed one, he was hungry, and two, there were few people around. "Hey kid, can I interest you in a pet here?" he motioned to a very angry looking Ron. "Cheap price, for great value."

The kid's eyes widened, then looked back at Leo. "Is he really for sale?"

"You bet he is!" Leo said, not taking his eyes off of the lollipop. "He can even do tricks!"

"How much is he? I've always wanted a big brother!"

"How much you got?"

"Uh... I have..." he reached into his pockets, setting down the lollipop. "Seven Dollars...And Eleven cents!"

"Well..." he pretended to think, "That's just below my price.. But I'll tell you what. You look like you really want him, don't you?"

"Yes!"

"I'll take your Seven dollars and eleven cents, and if you give me that lollipop, we have a deal."

"WHAT?" Ron screamed.

The kid exchanged the money and lollipop for the leash, and Leo took both with great care. And started on his lollipop. Ron just glared at him, and he was flashed out.

"I feel kind of bad..." Leo admitted, licking his prize, staring at the money. "I think I should have given the money back... Ah, well... Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Hold up." Aura said, "You have a request, Ginny."

"Wha-?"

"From _Bright Eyes Illusionist. Ginny- Kiss Percy. _Forgot to mention, when you get a request, and I approve, you have no choice."

"We have fan mail?" Ron asked, growing red, remembering he was on TV. "As in people are actually watching this?!"

"I don't want to-" Ginny began, ignoring Ron.

"You don't want to?" Harry started, "You bloody picked him to kiss!"

"DID I NOT SAY I WANTED TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE YOU?!" She screamed. "You know what? I AM going to kiss Percy. Out of my way."

"Uh-" Percy was interrupted, by the incoming lips of Ginny. Annabeth, did not look happy. The same anger fueling Harry was now inside of Annabeth. The tension in the air, was deadly.

**A/N: Oh! Oh Oh Oh! DRAMA! More suggestions if possible. Thanks for tuning in! Until next time!**

**-TheOrigonalADHDKid **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: DRAMA IS IN THE AIR! More suggestions! And thanks for you peoples who review! YOU GET A VIRTUAL COOKIE.**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* Do I really have to do this? Is the torture room an option? I don't own PJO, or HP. I also do not own the Dare used for-well, you'll see. :D**

"Excuse me," Annabeth growled. "You seem to be KISSING MY BOYFRIEND."

Ginny however, ignored a now fuming Annabeth, to focus on an even angrier Harry, which of course had the same affect as lighting a bomb inside of Annabeth, only a certain amount of time until an explosion. Percy had thrown Ginny off,( while Harry's face reached a new shade of purple), and was now desperately trying to explain to Annabeth, who was attempting to control her anger, but failed miserably. She slapped Ginny, hard, the noise echoing through the room, everyone stopping. She then Judo flipped her over her shoulder when Ginny threw a punch in her direction.

"HEY." Harry now stood up, glaring at the two demigods, while Ginny picked herself up. He took out his wand, Ginny now doing the same, while Percy uncapped riptide, and Annabeth unsheathing her dagger. **((Yes, I know she lost in HoH, but I grew attached to it.))**

Ron walked over to Harry, grabbing his shoulder, "Listen Mate, why don't we just go cool off for a minute. Don't want to do something you'll regret.."

"NO. SHE JUST HIT GINNY. DID YOU NOT SEE THAT? SHE HIT YOUR SISTER." Harry screamed. "SHE HIT YOUR BLOODY SISTER. HOW CAN YOU NOT EVEN CARE? THAT'S YOUR SISTER!"

"Harry." He said, growing impatient, grabbing his arm. "Look, you need to go cool off, now."

Hermione grabbed, Ginny, and took her aside as well, walking across the room, speaking in barely audible voices.

"She just attacked me!" was all that was said into the camera before Aura called for commercial break.

As Hermione attempted to calm down Ginny, Ron failing even worse with Harry, it took Nico and Leo a lot to finally get their friends to stop screaming some VERY unpleasant words and for them to put away their weapons.

"Look, it was a dare, she was only kissing him to get back at Harry." Leo said, for once not being the cause of the madness.

"Nothing happened, so why don't we just let those two work it out." Nico said

"I liked it when you Judo flipped her." Aura smirked. "That was the best part."

"I think so to." Percy said. "Wise girl, we're all going to be pissed at each other, and I doubt we're going anywhere else soon-( Aura nodded in agreement, drifting out of the conversation, now starting to worry about her friend.) so we might as well apologize."

When she started to protest, he quickly added, "Not saying what she did was cool, but I mean, they obviously aren't going to calm down until we do."

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right, Seaweed brain. It's unnatural." she said, kissing him, her grin contagious to him, then she whispered, "I'm a much better kisser, aren't I?"

"Absolutely. Now let's go."

The second Harry noticed Percy and Annabeth were moving, he watched cautiously. Ginny and Hermione happened to be walking at the same time, but arrived behind him and Ron. When the two demigods got even closer, he withdrew his wand, pointing it dangerously at them.

"Hey hey! No need for you to try and kill me, I have enough people trying to do that." he tried humorously. Harry not moving his wand.

"Look," Annabeth tried. "I'm sorry for attacking your girlfriend. I guess I overreacted a little bit, (With six sets of raised eyebrows) okay, a lot. Can we just put this behind us? We're stuck here for now, and I doubt we're going to be leaving very soon."

Everyone looked surprised, especially Ginny, and she couldn't help but feel bad in the pit of her stomach. Okay, so kissing this girl's boyfriend maybe wasn't the best revenge plan. She would react the same way, jinxing her instead of flipping her though. "I'm sorry, to you and Percy. I shouldn't have-done what I did. I think we can put this behind us."

Harry hesitated a second, slowly lowering his wand. He smiled a bit, his rage disappearing. He looked over at Percy, and they both nodded in a silent agreement that they were both sorry, but weren't going to say it outloud.

"*Sniff*" Leo said, whipping away a fake tear. "T-That was just so beautiful!"

"Shut up, Valdez." Ron muttered in the background.

"You guys all good?" Aura said, having been eavesdropping the whole time. "We're back on in 30 seconds. Let's go."

"Say," Hermione started, "It's been an awful long time.. Where's Alex?"

Aura stopped in her tracks. She turned to face her, glanced at the door, then muttered more to herself "I'm not entirely sure. The dare was a pretty narrow mi-" She cleared her throat, avoiding eye contact with a very puzzled Leo. Speaking louder, she said, "She'll be fine. Don't worry.."

"And welcome back!" Aura spoke clearly into an invisible camera. "If I remember correctly, Ginny. I do believe it is your turn."

"Okay-"

Just then, the door was knocked down, and Alex ran out. "NEVER AGAIN."

Aura breathed a silent sigh of relief, when no one was looking of course, before asking, "So, you finally decided to show up, eh? Just in time for after a commercial."

"Well... After a very long hour of wallpaper shopping..," she began, shooing Aura out of her chair, changing back the original color, the environment now in a much happier tune. "I saw the door again, but it wouldn't budge...So I went on this quest and... You know what? That's a story for another day. For now, truth or dare. Oh, any rules Aura made while I was gone, or any punishment or ban, lifted. Let's begin, what happened in that room... Different story."

"Okay, Nico, truth or dare?" Ginny continued.

"Ah-Dare." he said. Everyone now assumed it was safe.

"I dare you to watch all three seasons of My Little Pony, nonstop."

"What's the point, I alrea-UM, I mean," he scrambled for a cover up. "That sounds like a little kids show. For girls. But, the torture room's broken, right? I guess if I must..."

A screening room appeared next to the torture room door, and he walked out. "Ah, I never said it was broken... It just got stuck...Anyways we'll see him soon enough. Time moves faster through that door. Annabeth, you're up."

"Okay, Hermione Truth or Dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to... Take a ride on Blackjack."

"Blackjack?"

"He's my Pegasus,"Percy filled in. "Great rider, as long as you feed him..Be thankful Annabeth didn't dare you to ride Arion."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ evil."

"Wait, wait wait. I don't even know how to-"

With that, the familiar flash had dropped her off in the front of a large hill, just beneath a large, beautiful tree. As she gathered her thoughts, she looked around, amazed at what she saw. Draped over the large tree, was a blanket like cover. It blew idly in the wind, matching the tone of atmosphere. Behind her , was a place differing greatly from Hogwarts. This place looked like a camp, and inside, there were many teenagers, looking about 11 to 19 years old. The whole place seemed to be moving with all of the action inside. There were brawls happening about across the field, canoes drifting across the lake, accompanied by rapid races in them as well, leading back to an assortment of cabins, with what looked like a forced Oval. All of the campers bared a shirt that read 'CAMP HALF BLOOD.' Hermione would have stood there all day just watching these campers, with activities that seemed dangerous, and she had to admit, fun.

Unfortunately, there was a task at hand. She sighed, and turned back, facing a great black horse in front of her. His sheer form was amazing enough, but his wings were the real beauty. With an elegant flap, they spread wide and proud. She had of course ridden a flying beast before. (**Buckbeak!**) She gingerly climbed aboard, and without so much as a warning, she was airborne.

Her natural response? Screaming for a good five minutes about sums it up. That's when her voice broke, and she instead focused on clinging on for dear life. Black Jack either took no notice to her screams, or didn't care. All in all, this was one of his smoother rides, but still, being 300 hundred feet in the air isn't exactly calming. When she got off,( and nearly deafened Blackjack ) she threw up in a nearby bush.

When she was flashed back, she couldn't really help but wonder how this whole operation was working. Sure, when she was 11, she was accepted into a wizarding school, and introduced to a universe not thought to be possible, but even that had reason and made sense. Even a simple thing such as apparating was different from the flashing that transported her back. Obviously that camp she just visited, was the home to Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Nico, but she would have to remember to ask them about their whole universe. What made her think though, was what Alex was.

**A/N: Heyo! Thanks for reading. Will Hermione ever find out what this crazy hostess is?! Oh, and I will one day write out Alex's story about the other side of the torture room door. ;) I'm trying to form a friendship for Annabeth and Hermione... And hopefully Ginny eventually. Still a bit of tension there. Maybe even with Harry and Percy... Longshot, but not impossible, right?! So... Uh.. bye. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Really sorry for not updating... Thanks for all you who are reading. I may post an alternate version of this chapter, because well-It's pretty hard to decide on one major plan. Oh, Harry and Ron are in... 6th year? I DUNNO, STAHP PRESSURING ME. Oh, and Ron and Hermione are not 'officially' together..**

**Disclaimer: Idon'townthisseries,areyouhappynow?! **

Hermione was transferred back, and despite the mellow atmosphere at that camp place, where it looked about four in the afternoon, making her wonder what time it was here, and if this meant that they were going to be released. When she was brought back, Ron was in laughing quite a bit, and everyone else was grinning at a now flustered Hermione.

"Wow..." Percy started, looking a bit jealous. "I didn't think he would be that nice.."

"Nice?!" she squawked. "He nearly threw me off."

"To be fair," Nico said, having been brought back minutes before Hermione, he was rubbing his temples, apparently trying to sooth an a wretched headache. is eyes were red, as if he had been crying. He put it off as if the cause was too much Tv. "You almost deafened him. Anyways, can we get this done please? My brain is going to explode."

"Actually.." Alex butted in, grinning in a way that meant something better was in store. "Today's game is done. Cameras were out about five minutes ago. You don't get to go _just_ yet. Get this, due to a constant request from viewers of some of our other shows, you guys are going to be bunking. We already collected some of your things. Boys on the left, girls on the right. Oh, and a very awkward dinner will be in an hour."

As predicted, there was a great deal of protest. "Hey Hey Hey! I don't make the rules, I just get to make you guys do weird stuff and bond for no apparent reason! Not that I really get paid to do this.. Well on the other hand.." She started listing a pros and cons list, mumbling more to herself, easily forgetting that there was a room full of teenagers who demanded answers. After a great deal of time, everyone faded away, and the only one attempting to understand was surprisingly Leo. He smiled a bit, and with the slight notice of Percy, jogged back to the huddled group of guys. The girls hesitantly walked over to each other, walking in almost immediately. The guys did the same, Percy attempting to interact with Harry.

"Eh-So what exactly is your whole deal? I take it you two have seen your fair share of crazy. Wizards, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. We come from Hogwarts, it's a school for learning Magic." he smiled in memory.

"Hogwarts? Like Pig Pimples?" Percy grinned, resisting the urge to laugh, "I'm sorry, I couldn't pass that up."

"Heh, well anyways, when you turn 11, you can receive a letter telling you that you were accepted. Anyways, when you first come, you're a first year, and you get sorted into a house. There are four houses, Gryffindor, for the brave and courageous, Ravenclaw, for the intelligent and witty, Slytherrin for the (he forced himself to give the correct definition with much hesitation) Sneaky and Cunning, and Hufflepuff for loyal and the rest. Me, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione are all in Gryffindor."

"That's cool." Percy mused, thinking all of this over. "I take it you aren't a fan of Slytherrin?"

"Most of them are dark wizards." Harry answered carefully. He wasn't very keen on discussing his mortal enemy, the one who gave him the very scar on his forehead, ripping away his parents, and any chance of a good childhood.

Ron noticed Harry's discomfort, and quickly asked, "So where are you lot from then? Demigods you said? I don't really know what that is."

"Well-You know those Greek myths about gods and goddesses? And how they would have kids with mortals? Turns out they aren't exactly myths, and their kids, are called demigods."

"Oh.." Was all Harry could say, "Then who's your er-godly parent then?"

"My dad is Poseidon, god of the sea." he said,

"Yeah, and Poseidon wasn't supposed to have kids anymore.. Like Nico's dad.." Leo chimed in. "He's son of Hades, god of death and creeping people out."

Nico gave an annoyed look at Leo. "Well, technically Percy's dad, my dad, and Zeus, King of the gods are known as the big three. They all made, and broke an agreement to not have kids anymore. Which only makes us a bigger target."

"What do you mean, bigger target?" Ron asked slowly.

"Well, if you think our lives are fun, think again. Demigods, or Half-bloods don't have the easiest lives. We get tracked by monsters. Monsters like the Minotaur, Hydras, and a bunch of crazy Greek myths that turned out not to be myths. Living a normal life isn't exactly easy." he said, taking a breath while Harry and Ron were listening closely with fascination. They were completely unaware of a third world aside from Muggles and wizards. "Apparently monsters can 'smell' us. And the big three's kids give off an even stronger smell. The only safe place for people like us is a place called Camp Half-Blood. That's the only place where we're safe. In fact, our activities Director is a god him self, Dionysus. He got stuck with us, and trust me, he lets us know."

They had already walked into the room,and looked around, stopping the conversation before they knew it. It was a large room, with Five beds, each fitted to their individual desires. They each walking to their own, silence flooding through immediately.

Harry's bed was an almost exact replica of a Hogwarts, accompanied by a wooden dresser with a box of chocolate frogs, a book given to him by Hagrid of his Mother and Father, and a picture of him and Ginny. Ron's resembling his at the burrow, with a box of chocolate frogs, an extendable ear, and a picture of a bushy haired witch that seemed familiar, but Harry didn't really get a chance to look at clearly. Percy's bed was a bunk bed, and he smiled at the items on his dresser; a shoe box that held the Minotaur horn, a picture that was his absolute favorite of him and Annabeth, and a plate of blue cookies. Leo's was almost exactly like his one at camp, with a small workbench with his favorite tools for building. He completely stopped when he saw a picture of his mom on the bed. He was only seven years old, and he felt an aching in his heart, He carefully picked up the picture and slipped it into his tool belt. Nico's bed was a Gothic style in the corner, with a midnight black dresser, on top of it mythomagic cards and a picture of him and his belated sister. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at the picture, and he gave a sad smile, just as Leo, his heart aching.

**A/N: Kinda sappy ending. The next part is going to be the girls' room talk and then dinner. ^-^ THEN MORE TRUTH OR DARE. **

***Spoiler***

**A game of Quidditch may or may not take place...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WHOOOO! THANK YOU PEOPLES FOR YOUR COMMENTS! :D Sorry about making chappie 5 so sappy. Heh.. that rhymed... ANYWAYS... School is thwarting me, and I am taking my finals.. FREAKING SPANISH! My personal problems aside.. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: B*TCH, PLEASE. I DON'T NEED YO GUIDANCE. Okay, Okay! I'm sorry, I don't own this series! Gah!**

While the boys awkwardly stood there, Annabeth stood there equally as silent. They started towards there room, entering quickly, when Hermione said, "Look, we all obviously got off on the wrong foot, so why don't we just start over?"

Annabeth and Ginny half looked at each other, tension still floating along in the air, but they both muttered a sure. Hermione looked at Annabeth, stuck out her hand, smiling and said, "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. How do you do?"

"Hey, I'm Annabeth..?" But her and Ginny burst out laughing at the pure awkwardness and unnecessary formality in the handshake. Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling, and walking into the room, the two gits following behind her. But stopped short. In the room before her, was the craziest, yet most comfortable room she had seen; It was fitted to each individuals desire. Annabeth and Ginny were silenced.

With Hermione's bed, like Ginny's it was a simple replica of a Hogwarts bed. Aside from that, the were completely different. Hermione was in corner, with shelves of books surrounding her. All of which, Annabeth concluded, contained the Word, "Magic." She had a simple nightstand with two items; An otter statute which Annabeth found odd, and a picture of boy which Ginny barely caught a glimpse of before it was swiped off the table by a blushing Hermione. Ginny's space was filled with posters of Quidditch teams, (All witch of course.) And a band called "The Weird sisters. Her drawer had a picture of her and a certain Black haired, green eyed wizard and herself which oddly enough matched the one upon Harry's drawer. And a box of chocolate frogs for good measure. Annabeth's bunk, resembling one from Camp Half-Blood, as well had bookshelves engulfing her bed, but filled with ones majoring on Architectural values and techniques. Her dresser held a picture of her and Percy, along with her trusted Laptop. The three girls were busy examining their individual space, it took 15 minutes for them to notice each other again.

"This.. This is incredible." Annabeth muttered, the look Percy knew all too well of when she was lost in knowledge or something extremely boring to him.

"I don't recognize this kind of magic... Not even at Hogwarts." Hermione mused. A look matching Annabeth's was kindling in her eyes. And Ginny simply nodded in agreement, though it went unnoticed at the snap of Annabeth's attention towards Hermione.

"Um, magic? Wait.. Are you two daughters of Hecate?" She questioned, with the confused look from the two witches, she frowned slightly. "Not half-bloods then..."

"Half-bloods? I'm actually a muggle-born."

"Okay, hold on. What in the Hades is a muggle born? We obviously aren't going to get anywhere. What are you?"

"Okay, I guess we should start from the beginning." Ginny breathed, how was she supposed to explain this? Annabeth obviously wasn't a muggle. Something about her... She radiated... Power. Like her aura alone was..was.. Hermione's voice rang through, interrupting her thoughts.

"Okay, well to put it bluntly, we're witches. And we can do magic." Ginny said simply. It was supposed to be comical, but no laughed.

Hermione expected Annabeth to rise questions, argue it wasn't possible, or maybe even call them mental. She merely, however said, "Okay, go on."

"And along with a muggle- um 'human' world, there is a wizarding world. Kind of like a whole different universe. And like the human world, there are schools for it. Kind of like boarding schools. There a few over the world, but the most well known, is called Hogwarts. Where you learn magic. When a witch or wizard turns eleven years old, they can receive an acceptance letter. That's were we all go to school."

Annabeth nodded, though her calm exterior was only what showed, her grey eyes were full of confusion, and of curiousness. A whole other world... Just yesterday she didn't know about it. And she never would have. "Fascinating.." she breathed out loud. She snapped back to attention, looking at Hermione and Ginny, both having drawn a sharp breath, ready to continue with a nod of her head.

"And in Hogwarts," Hermione continued, "when you are a first year, there are seven, you get sorted into houses. Houses are basically learning communities. There are four houses in which you are sorted into; Gryffindor, which values Bravery and Courage, Hufflepuff, which values loyalty and hard work, (She ignored Ginny's comment of 'the rest') Ravenclaw, which Values Knowledge and wit, and Slytherrin, the cunning and sly."

"And not a decent wizard about Slytherrin." growled Ginny.

"That...This is amazing." Annabeth couldn't process what she was hearing. Apparently there was a third world in the scheme of things. This scared her a bit. All this time, and she had never known... All this time.. What about _other_ universes. "Wait.. what were you talking about earlier though.. 'Muggle born.'?

"Well, with the wizarding community, there are 'blood status' Ginny started darkly. "There are pure bloods, which is when a wizard is born from a pure blood witch and wizard, half-bloods, in which either a child's mother or father is a muggle and the other is a wizard, then when a witch or wizard is born from two normal, non-magical, people called muggles."

Annabeth was silent. She looked at the two witches before her. They looked troubled, that last statement had a darker meaning than she was grasping. She decided it was best not to push them to tell her, and then smirked and said, "Well, you two ready to hear about my messed up life?"

**A/N: Short, rushed, and crappy. Ah, as I said, I'm most likely going to rewrite these last chapters. Thanks for reading! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back in my flow... Kinda. Well, weekends coming up! :DD Oh, heads up, I'm ****_extremely_**** lazy.. So just pretend our grey eyed friend here told a correct, play-by-play of her life. :) Thanks to those who have stuck with me so far. GAH, I'M GETTING SAPPY.**

**Disclaimer: HOW HARD IS IT TO UNDERSTAND THAT I'M A HOBO WITH INTERNET CONNECTION?! XD**

"Well..." Was all Hermione could say. She looked at her new friend again. A similar look of suspicion on her face that matched Ginny's. But they both concluded what this girl was saying, was indeed the truth, but it was still astonishing. She told it modestly, but this girl was still impressive. But there was something bothering the two witches; Neither Ginny or Hermione believed for a second that after Percy and Annabeth were 16 all of the adventure stopped. That all of their quests to save the world were just over.. They learned the hard way that things weren't that easy. They didn't say anything, but they had to remember that they themselves weren't completely honest with Annabeth. Perhaps if they both just told the whole truth, then there wouldn't be an air of tension.. of awkwardness.

"Heh, yeah." Annabeth said, playing with her bead necklace from camp nervously. She hadn't told her life story to a lot of people before, especially people who she just met less than a day ago. "I did say my life was messed up."

"Yeah, but ours isn't exactly the norm either.." Ginny mused.

"True." Annabeth said.. What else could she say. The awkwardness was suffocating now. _Anything _would have been better than just sitting there, staring each other down like this.

"You do realize," Ginny feigned seriousness. "You are going to have to teach me that Judo-flip you did on me."

"Of course. Sorry about that by the way.."

"It's okay. I kinda brought it on myself..."

Not a moment too soon, Alex came in, floating idly and breaking the awkwardness.

"She resembles Peeves in a way.." Ginny muttered, soon flinching at the volume of her voice: "IF YA'LL WANNA BE FED, FOLLOW ME."

"How does sh-" Hermione stopped. A wand was sticking out the back pocket of Alex's jeans. She she tapped Ginny.

"Oi, wha-" She had been walking behind a smirking Annabeth, when she saw what Hermione was pointing to. She caught on, and was asking the same question. _What was this girl?_

Before the boys, (Surprisingly.) they were led into the room that was thought to have held access to the stage, but instead, now held a grand dining hall. It was an extremely comfortable site, and it made Annabeth homesick for camp, and Ginny and Hermione long for Hogwarts There was a large oak table sitting with a buffet-like table full of food. Noticing the blue food sitting there, she pushed these homesick thoughts away, Annabeth smiled saying, "Strange the boys didn't beat us he-"

But she was interrupted by the loud thump of the body of her boyfriend, followed by Harry, Nico, and Leo being thrown into a heap. Then, floating nonchalantly, was a smirking Aura. With a teasing look from Alex, she defended, "What? You told me to fetch the guys! I was just doing my job!"

"Still better than walking... Leo want food now!" Leo said impatiently, picking himself up off of the ground, popping up like a whack-a-mole. This was followed by a chuckle from Alex, being the only one, she turned away red in the face. Every took their place, The demigods keeping to one side, with Percabeth hand in hand. And the wizards on the other, Harry and Ginny doing the same with Ron and Hermione sitting awkwardly.

"Hold your Pegasus, Valdez." Aura growled, taking the back portion of the table with her combat boots up in the same fashion she had with her desk on the stage. Nico sank into the darkness beside her, slipping away as he usually did. Taking a look from over her sun glasses, she retorted, "Unless you wanna eat in the torture room."

"No thank you." he responded quickly, sitting obediently at the table.

"That'll shut him up." Percy chuckled slightly. "But seriously can we get our food now?"

Alex grinned, and said, "If _you_ guys would shut up, I would have already told you by now that you just call whatever food you want and it floats over to your - Mashed potatoes."

Like that, it flew, (Without dripping miraculously.) promptly onto her plate. Everyone was looking impressed. There a few "Well that's completely awesome." and a "What the Hera?!" and from Hermione, in more of a whisper. "How the heck did she do that without saying Accio first?!"

With the command of Ten teenagers, it was madness. Orderly, but madness. That is, until Leo ended up taking a spoon to the face. It contained gravy, and it was now splattered across his cheek like a grease smudge after working in the forges. There was a small laugh from Ginny when Leo looked shocked at the spoon. He responded, with a chuck of peas directly in her face. She looked taken aback while he smirked, and Harry responded with a dinner role that missed Leo by a mile, but hit Annabeth.

From there it was chaos. It eventually turned to an all out food war. Using the magic, and throwing it the old-fashioned way. With demigods against wizards, it was no surprise when the tables turned on each other and truces were broken. Aura, (Not surprising) was like an assassin at this game. She had impressive accuracy, and you were considered lucky if not struck by a dinner roll with an 'A' carved in it; It becoming her signature attack. Even Annabeth ended up hitting Percy in the face with his own blue food, a complete shock to everyone, and he then started tracking her. Ginny was targeting Nico, Ron after Harry, and Hermione eventually joined the fun after deciding it was virtually impossible to continue eating her meal. (Believe me, she tried.) She was soon after Annabeth, who until creaming Percy, had him guarding her. Two allies that never pulled a Benedict-Arnold, were Alex and Leo. They moved like a well-oiled machine, ducking at almost all the appropriate times, and using each as if they had known each other for years. They were probably the happiest there.

After everyone calmed down after laughing, no one was left without some sort of dinner food covering their bodies. It was a funny sight, and it ended when Ron made the mistake of throwing one of Aura's own rolls at her, hitting her blankly on the forehead. That's when everyone ran. Laughing of course, but running like their lives depended on it... Which it did.

When each member of the bunk-mates were back, the guys were laughing so hard, they couldn't talk to each other for a good 20 minutes. When finally, Percy's chuckling lingered a bit. A note was on the door that had an arrow pointing to yet _another _door in which none of them had noticed. It was the bathroom.

The trekked into the unseen room, and noticed it resembled a camp bathroom more than anything; Something they had all grown accustomed to. After they each took showers, and were sitting around bored, talking and messing around, an Idea popped into Percy's head.

"Guys," he started, his green eyes dancing with mischief, sporting a grin that was any teacher's worst nightmare, "Let's pull a prank on the girls."

**A/N: OH SNAP. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! PM me for suggestions, they are always wonderful. I have decided that HP will take place in around 7th book(?) I DUNNO. LET'S JUST SAY RON AND HERMIONE AIN'T KISSY-KISSY SMOOTHIE-SMOOCHIE AT THE MOMENT, OKAY?! Okay... And yeah.. Uh, bye...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey... Sorry I've been.. kinda MIA. Dealing with a bunch of sh*t at the moment. Hate bullies.. So here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either series.. Yet. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

"Now we're talking!" Leo grinned, his smile easily striking fear into any teacher-or adult for that matter.

"So we're all agreed on the plan then?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's go!" Leo said impatiently. Pranking, in addition to being awesome, was one of his 'modest', and favorite talents. The boys had formulated a plan in which even Nico had taken pleasure in perfecting. Who knew such a solemn boy could have such a devious mind, as scary as Leo's.

The boys tiptoed across to the girls' room, Harry pressing an ear to the door, nodding at the others who were grinning wildly at the sound of soft snoring. It was about 2 in the morning, and the girls finally stopped talking and went to bed. While waiting the boys failed in keeping Leo away from the coffee, and he was vibrating with each step. Percy was sporting a roll of duct tape, a tainted bag of double stuffed oreos with a fancy plate (The cream had been replaced with 'special' toothpaste, a card with roses, and a wrench, all thanks to Leo, who was debating silently with Nico as to whom should have to wear the bear costume.

"Look, I have ADHD!" Leo argued, holding out his hand. "I can't even keep my hand still and I had coffee! PLUS you can sink into the shadows all ninja like!"

"He's got a point..." Harry grinned handing him the costume. "Good luck."

Nico mumbled in ancient Greek some 'choice words' and slipped into the costume. He, aside from Leo, was the only one light enough to pass as a large stuffed animal, and could be carried easily by the girls.

Leo proved to be a great locksmith, and ever so quietly walked past the sleeping forms of Annabeth, Hermione, and Ginny. He slipped into the bathroom, working away on the sink, filling it with chili-water, an _extremely_ spicy drink his mom used to let him try as a kid. He felt a small pang of guilt in memory, but continued on nonetheless. Taking the tape from Percy, he taped the sink's nozzle so it spray every which way, and nearly ruined the mission at the sight of Nico.

The son of Hades was in a word, adorable. His frame sported a fuzzy pink suit, and his look was the grandfather of reactions that made Leo lived for. If looks could kill, well you know the rest. Percy had just finished laying out the special Oreos with the roses and card laid out. Nico sat down against to the wall, and with coaching of Percy, got into the perfect position and slowly put on the head of the costume. Ron and Harry mouthed, _hide!_

Everyone silently hit the deck as Aura popped her head in. She glanced around the room sleepily, and after a few seconds shrugged and replied, "Nah, I doubt they're still up. No one can shut up that quickly."

"True, the boys will be wantin' their beauty sleep. And I'm gonna pass out. Let's go."

Annabeth stirred and mumbled something incomprehensible, and Percy automatically stroked her hand and she smiled in her sleep. He quickly withdrew his hand and she rolled over frowning slightly and snuggling up into the covers. All he could think about was how he wanted to hold her close and never let her go due to recent events. He guessed this was love, and wasn't the only one feeling this. Harry was smiling in the moonlight at Ginny, after the coast was clear of course, who as well looked more peaceful and honestly less riled up. Not to say he didn't like her to be the independent person she was. With this Nico swatted awkwardly in his costume behind the bathroom door, and Leo was grinning at the rush of adrenaline brought with almost being busted and to the voice having just rang out into the sleepy atmosphere.

"Okay, next time we won't be as lucky. Annabeth will wake up before seven, so we'll wake you up at 6:30." Percy whispered.

"Well, Hermione," Ron motioned to the alarm clock set up next to Hermione's nightstand. "Will almost always wake up at 6:30, so we'll have to come at 6."

"If only they could both be a bit more like Ginny." Harry mumbled. "We wouldn't have to get up 'til noon!"

Adjusting Nico into the correct position once again. The boys stalked back into their room, snickering and talking excitedly about their current events. Eventually Percy took the first watch as none of them would wake up in time without a person walking them (And none of them had an alarm clock.). The order would go Percy, Leo, Harry, then Ron. And the boys struggled to keep awake.

It was only until Five o'clock until everyone realized that the current organization wouldn;t work, so they all stayed awake whispering quietly and laughing.

"So we'll be going back into Truth or Dare tomorrow then.." Harry brought up.

"I've given up trying to figure out why or how we got here." Ron moaned

"It's not all that bad.."

"Got a crush, Valdez?" Percy grinned.

"What? Me? Pssh, all da ladies love Leo as it is." he covered up.

"Come on. Tell us. If it's Ginny you're dead though.." Harry warned.

"That'd be a big ah-no." Leo mimicked throwing up much to the annoyance of Harry and Ron. "Just kidding geez. And no, I do not have a crush. That's stupid."

"Talk about stupid.." Ron muttered.

"Oh yeah, what about you gawking at that picture on you got yesterday?"

"T-that's nothing."

"According to that blush, it's not." Leo breathed a silent sigh of relief to the change of subject thanks to Harry. It was stupid to have a crush here. Of course though, fate was cruel and it still happened.

"Whoop, look at the time. You're lucky Weasley, we will get back to this. You too Leo!" Percy warned, getting up and walking towards the door with the others tailing. They snuck down into the girls' room, and while covering the cotsume's mouth, poked Nico in the head, and muffled his call.

"Argmmfg.."

"Shut it. Don't wake them up. It's us." Harry whispered.

"Mmm." Nico was still sleeping apparently, and was shook by Harry, this time responding with a rather loud, "Wha?!"

The girls stirred once more, giving everyone a near heart attack. After grunts, mumbled, and a pillow thrown in their direction, the girls were asleep once more, and Leo whispered, "Stay awake for 20 more minutes, it's almost show time."

Hastily the guys left the room, sipping coffee with the exception of Leo who was sipping hot chocolate instead. Thoughts wandered and it was a shock to everyone when the startling blare of the alarm clock came, and the show began.

**A/N: I may post another chapter in an hour... I forgot how fun this story is fun to write. This is again, a warning showing that this is just a fun story, so it's not as well done or thorough as you or I might like. thanks for reading. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Fell asleep. DX BUT HEY, I'M UPDATING NOW. It's something... right?! Oh, and I have left 2 easter-eggs. FIRST TO NAME THEM WINS SOMETHING. Hint: They are from PJO.**

**Disclaimer: I AIN'T DOING IN. SCREW IT.**

The alarm clock blared on, and Hermione reluctantly sat up to turn the damn thing off. Ginny didn't stir, and Annabeth rubbed her sleepy grey eyes in unison with Hermione. "I only thing I can complain about this place is the wake up call time."

"Bright and early is the only way." Hermione called, grabbing a set of muggle clothing and her robes on her way to shower. With that, Hermione stopped short when she noticed the large stuffed bear seated against the wall next to an end table with a plate of Oreos with a card neatly set to top it off. Roses laid across the dresser, in clear plastic with a wonderful smell that carried across the room. Nico took a mental note of this, and prayed they wouldn't find it suspicious.

Annabeth's knife was already in hand, pinning the unmoving pink bear. Hermione had been startled, but had thrown her clothes up when Annabeth had jumped to action. "STOP! It's just a stuffed bear! Calm down!"

Annabeth looked at her as Nico breathed a silent sigh of relief at _not_ being stabbed. "Sorry, just instinct.. I've seen enough giant pink monsters to know to not be fooled.." Ginny mumbled something like, "Shut up.." into her pillow then turned over with her sheets. Annabeth smirked as Hermione had read the card to herself, "It's..It's from the boys.. They also left us Oreos.. How Peculiar.."

" Ha, they're double stuffed too. The boys actually being polite? That's _really _weird. Let me see the handwriting. If it's Leo's then don't eat the cookies or touch the roses."

Ginny was up now, yawning and definitely in need of some coffee. She could sleep through 20 seconds of an alarm clock, but a constant conversation was enough of a sign she would have no such luck drifting to sleep again. Her eyes drooped and she walked over to the coffee machine, thankful that it was set up closest to her bed. She didn't even flinch when she saw the giant teddy bear. Before handing over the card, Hermione smelt the roses also laid out and said, "Oh, actually I think it's Ron's.. He has very sloppy penmanship. Where did the boys get the giant bear though?"

Nico's heart pumped loudly as Annabeth grabbed two of the oreos, handing one to Ginny who had happily muttered, "Food.". "Seaweed brain probably had it in his bag or something."

Annabeth took a tentative nibble of the oreo without taking her eyes off of the bear, and Ginny took a bite with a sip of coffee. Hermione had just exited the room when Nico shifted uncertainly before the reaction came.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed in unison. _That perked them up._ Nico bit his lip to stop from laughing. The sight was hilarious. Annabeth spit out the tainted cookie while Ginny kept shrieking for the coffee had induced the sting. _Maybe too much hot sauce.._

_"_HOLY FREAKING HEPHAESTUS! IT BURNS!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Hermione had run in, panicking at the sight off the two teens clutching their tongues and screaming at the pain.

"THE COOKIES. THERE'S SOMETHING IN THEM!" Ginny shrieked. "MOVE! WE NEED WATER!"

_That's my cue. _Nico popped up from the wall and blocked off the door to the hall. "WHAT THE HELL?! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hermione's shriek was the most bloodcurdling and the guys were struggling to keep quiet from the hall. Annabeth couldn't even think straight with the burning sensation on her tongue. Nico was roaring loudly as the girls ran to the bathroom door. Ginny and Annabeth ran to the sink while Hermione groped for her missing wand. Annabeth and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief before screaming louder than before, causing Hermione to jump again. "WHAT IS IT NOW?!"

"THE WATER... IT BURNS TOO! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Ginny had never felt such pain before, and Annabeth was turning on the shower now for relief. "INNY, 'ATER. AH 'ATER! STHOWER 'ATER!"

Ginny took a dive for the shower Annabeth was seeking relief in now. She moaned as the water hit her tongue and both girls sat there, soaking wet for a minute before coming to it. Hermione was clutching her chest from the sudden excitement, before looking at her friends sitting with their mouths open. "Er.."

" Sthut it." Ginny growled. Her glare was cut short at the sound of laughter from the other side of the door. _The guys!_ the door swung open revealing three very guilty looking, laughing idiots. Annabeth gave a glare that Percy, Harry, Leo, and the giant pink Teddy bear shuddered at the look at it. They stopped laughing but all wore a smirk and huge grins.

"'our all dead!" she snarled, causing them to break out into more sniggers. Hermione let out huff of frustration and Ginny felt for her wand, cursing herself when she realized it was on her nightstand. The guys were beside themselves and their eyes were now watering. None of them could remember how long it was they had laughed this much with all of their, "preoccupations" in life.

Annabeth and Ginny got to their feet ready to fight, but Hermione beat them to it. She shoved past them, giving out a frustrated shriek, and Ron stopped laughing. "Hermione-

Before he could try to console her, Annabeth and Ginny had got to their feet, ready to charge when Hermione tossed Ginny's wand out and Annabeth her knife. Aura and Alex had charged in. Alex was alarmed, and Aura was smirking at the scene unfolding. "Well jinx them already!"

"Ah" Leo started. "RUN!"

The guys took off running, and before Ginny or Hermione could finish a jinx, Annabeth grabbed Ginny's arm and screamed, "Wait! Wait! Let them go."

"I had a clear shot!" Ginny growled. "Perfect. A bloody waste."

"It's okay. We'll get our revenge don't worry. Just not now..."

"What're you thinking there chase?" Aura spoke out, chuckling at the excitement stirring and the scene before them. "You know, I'm better at torture and getting information out... But my partner here is great with pranks."

"We'll keep that in mind." Hermione huffed again, glaring the door that stood between her and five murders. "I just can't believe them!"

"Yeah, I have a feeling they just made a huge mistake.." Alex muttered still sleepy. "Well, breakfast is in like an hour and a half, so later." Her and Aura floated out, laughing and talking like usual.

"I guess we have to get ready now." Annabeth growled, feeling her damp clothing. "We're going to make them wish they were never born!"

**A/N: My goal is to write at least 1,300 words each chappie, but I wanted to leave a *slight* cliff hanger. Sometimes I over explain, and ramble on like I am doing just now. Did I just delete a paragraph? Meh, UNTIL NEXT TIIIME!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: REVIEWS! :DDDDDD I'M SO HAPPY I MIGHT DANCE! Er-On second thought... ANYWHO. I KNOW I SAID I WAS GONNA POST TWO CHAPPIES IN A DAY.. BUT I'M TRYING. PLUS IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS! :D *Sings out of tune***

**Disclaimer: Look, buddy, I-I'm sorry about yesterday. TT_TT PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Look, I don't own HP or PJO! There! All better, right? *Sobs***

The saying ignorance is bliss comes to mind when viewing the boys way of handling their predicament. Laughter filled their room, to the showers, to their room once again. Their laughter seemed to never cease, and Ron was starting to worry they had been hit with a curse. He calmed down when the laughter calmed down. Which was about an hour later.

"D'you think it's safe to go out there yet?" Harry asked, poking his head out the door in effort to see _something. _It was a deadly kind of quiet, the one right before something dangerous happens. But this lot being boys, they were still sporting wide grins, proud of their work. "They're not out there. Maybe they're not mad?"

"Both Ginny and Hermione _never_ miss a spell." Ron moaned, "Granted, they were both practically shaking with anger.."

There was an outburst of laughing again in memory, and when they calmed down. "We shouldn't worry.. Hermione wouldn't _dream_ of doing magic outside of school, would she?"

"Have no idea, but that doesn't stop Ginny or Annabeth, huh?" Percy gulped. _Wise girl... when she's pissed... WITH TWO PEOPLE WHO CAN DO MAGIC._ He didn't let his worry show, but it was slowly starting to consume him. His pupils dilated and he cursed in ancient Greek, "Truth or dare...We're going to be playing truth or dare.."

"Wait.. Wait.." Leo was thinking very fast, trying to find a loophole in which they could stall the game. "We have to stall. THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US. WE HAVE TO STALL."

"There are Five of us, and three of them. Let's think of a dare that'll take a long time... Or a truth.."

They sat there for a minute, thinking. There were a few, "We could dare them to rob a bank," and "Dare them to take a detention with Snape." and then the brilliant idea of, "Play a game of Quidditch."

"Yeah! A game of Quidditch. We'll all have to play, and Alex can't fast forward that, right?" Ron asked

"We can only hope.." Harry murmured, turning to face three puzzled demigods.

"Quid-What?" Leo asked "Quid-kick? I think I could do something like that."

"It's a wizarding sport.. Loads of fun." Harry explained, "If any of us get picked, we ask each other and say Quidditch, okay?"

"But what _is_ quidditch?" Percy asked annoyed. After years of being not being told things tat affected him, he wasn't going to have it. Seeing this, Ron said, "Look, we'll explain it when we play, but we have to agree to pick it, okay?"

The demigods, though hating being out of the loop, agreed and they started off towards the stage room that last night had taken the form of a mess hall. On the way out, they saw in a mangled heap, where the roses they had sent with the oreos were now on the ground. It was very unsettling, and it seemed the situation had just now hit them. Three _very _pissed off dangerous girls were plotting against them, and they had practically no plan or defense.

The girls were quietly whispering to each other. they glared in the boys' direction and they clumped even closer together in the corner of the room. Something told Percy that there were not going to be having a food fight today. Annabeth didn't have a dangerous gleam in her eye, but Alex was not floating, but sitting next to the girls, transferring ideas that they either vetoed right away, or murmured thoughts on the plan. This process was very unsettling as he called over his blue pancakes with orange juice. There was a three chair gap between the guys and girls, the girls seldomly looking up from their huddle, the guys awkwardly sitting there in silence.

Aura was gone, and Alex after a small smirk forming at the corners of her mouth, returning to her floating table in the back was called back over by Hermione, apparently inviting her stay and eat with them. She gladly accepted, calling over eggs and sausage, while everyone else called over their own food.

"Well that's just lovely." Ron growled. "They got a new friend."

No one said anything, and Ron continued to fume, stuffing his face with various foods. Well all of them did, but Ron was the only one to replace fear with anger. The girls ignored them, laughing and getting to know Alex, who seemed to be doing a killer imitation of one of them. Her curly brown hair was the funniest thing about the imitation, as it was basically everywhere, and Leo smiled a bit, only to be glared at by all of them, causing him to shrink back in his chair and dig back at his tortillas and eggs.

Percy remembered their talk about crushes and _still _didn't put two and two together. He shook his head and finished his food, catching the words "In like Five minutes." from the girls. Looking back at Harry and Ron, he said, "We're leaving in Five minutes, I think we should only ask each other a few questions like easy dares and truths to pass some time before we play whatever 'Quidditch' is."

"That's we were talking about." Harry concluded, brainstorming a few truths and dares that would be sure to kill a few minutes at best. Before they knew it, the room itself was starting to change, the food floating neatly onto large plates, being stored into large refrigerators in the back, then flipping underground. The tables were replaced with couches, and the floorboards were switched to nicer colors, more vibrant. With the antique-looking multicolored carpets neatly placed under, with a numerous amount of cameras, visible and not, were scattered about. Alex was frantically floating about, going through a clipboard and talking through a mini-headset microphone.

"Okay, you guys know the drill, I'm going to introduce myself to the camera that'll be on in about five minutes, you can seat yourselves wherever you want, and Aura should. Wait, where's Aura. AURA!"

"Over here. Geez, calm down. It's not like we're on yet." Aura was sipping coffee at her floating desk. Her combat boots were up on her desk in her usual fashion, and she was smiling at the display of how the boys stayed as far away from the girls as possible.

"Okay, Hermione, you'll be starting us off!" Alex said distracted, her eyes were swimming back and forth and she barely noticed the boys' faces fall. "Three minutes now!"

"How could we forget?!" Nico screeched through a whisper to the rest of the guys as the girls held smug faces, swarming Hermione.

"Yup, we're screwed." Leo concluded, face palming. "Is the torture room that bad, Perce?"

"Depends on what the truth or dare is... Pick truth. There is no telling what they can make us do for dare..." Percy ran a hand through his jet black hair. If this was the girls' sick and twisted way of getting back at them, not doing anything that is, it was certainly working.

"Okay, me and Ron are easily one of her first choices for picking. But be prepared for anything. This is war now." Harry's attempt in humor went unnoticed, as Alex called for a 'One minute until showtime' warning.

They sat down in their peculiar spots. And Nico sunk into the shadows, following the rule of every man for himself apparently. Leo dealt with this by excessive leg tapping. Harry had a great poker face, and Ron still gave off a look of great annoyance. Leaving Percy for playing dumb, something he often did when he was in trouble with Annabeth.

"You got this Hermione," Percy heard Annabeth say. She was smirking at the boys, and gave a final glare in their direction before Alex was hollering, "THREE.. TWO.. ONE."

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviews. GIMMIE SUGGESTIONS FOR DARES/TRUTHS PLEASE. Anywho, thanks for reading I may or may not post a chappie in an hour depends on all the sh*t I have to do.**

**-"Alex"**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: READ! Oh and there is a joke about a different Ron ((Kim Possible!)) and the first person to point it out/explain will get a character for them that I will research their stories to make! No promises on how long their character will be in the story. Can be a demigod or wizard.**

**Disclaimer: Pjo and Hp. I ain't the owner. I AIN'T RESPONSIBLE FOR THEM! *Sobs***

"Welcome back to Wizards and Demigods truth or Dare. I'm your hostess with the mostess Alex! We welcome back Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger for our Wizarding side! And for our demigods, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, and Leo Valdez!" Alex grinned, no one seemed to notice the extra pizzazz on Leo's name. All were clouded with their own thoughts. "We'll be starting back on where we left off, with miss Granger Danger here! Hermione?"

"Thank you." she said politely. She was replaying the plan in her mind, mentally highlighting every important detail and erasing ones already preformed as she feigned sweetness with the following words, "Ronald, Truth or dare?"

"Er." he turned to face Harry in a panicky way, starting to repeat whispering, "What do I do?! I don't want her to ask me a truth!" but Aura interrupted, "Hey Alex, just an idea here, since it's the first question of the day, he should have to choose dare. To add to the fun. We can do it every time too."

"Gee, sounds like a 'swell' idea." she said as if rehearsing lines in front of friends. Lighthearted deviousness in her voice. "Go on then Ron."

If Ron was scared, surprised, or even mad, it was nothing compared to the expression he wore now. He swallowed hard, and his Adam's apple bobbed as he croaked, "Dare."

"Very well then," she said sadistically in a very un-Hermione way. As if giving a death sentence to a particularly ruthless and violent prisoner. "I dare you to go on a date with Hades."

Percy and Leo were silent, and Nico gave a pitiful look at Ron, who wore a look similar to Harry's of confusion. Nico bit his lip trying to figure out how to word this carefully to Ron, but to his shock, Percy spoke up, "Hades is Nico's dad.. And the god of death."

Annabeth sported a smart-alec smirk she had so often, Ginny a dangerous mash between a glare and smile, and Hermione a very fake sweet smile, resembling one Ms. Umbridge would wear with Harry.

Alex cleared her throat, and said, "Ron, usually we can tell right away **(This is for you, Sakura Lisel.) **whether someone wants nothing to do with the dare, like Percy eating a fish, or if they have the guts or are crazy enough to go through with the dare. But we're drawing a blank with you. Gotta speak up."

Ginny gave him a look like, _Go on then. Chicken out. We all know you're going to. _It was because of that, he puffed out his chest, put on an agitated, 'I'll show you' face, and said, "I'll do it."

He was flashed out before he fully understood what he just agreed to, and was thrown into a very nice muggle suit, which he found peculiar but was thankful to not be in his horrid fourth year dress robes. His hair was thoroughly combed and Hermione, (Though she'd never admit it) thought he looked rather handsome.

He was then transported into a very dark, cold place. The chamber-like place seemed to be lighted with green fire-lite torches, and further out behind him, was a large cornfield like field. Many people were hopelessly wandering around there, and his heart skipped a beat when he realized all these people before him were dead. He had never been one to take death lightly. Though he never mentioned it Harry or Hermione, it scared him more than spiders. He had never really took on death, seen it happen, or given much thought to it. He wasn't like Harry, he didn't have a rough childhood, he never dealt with such affairs. He never knew what a scary concept life and death were together.

Before him was a large throne made of human remains, and sitting upon it was none other than the king of the underworld himself. Or as Thalia often referred to him as, Death Breath. He looked hatefully at the red haired wizard who involuntarily shook before him. "WHO DARES FLASH BEFORE MY PRESENCE WITHOUT INVITATION?"

"Er, hello Mr. Hades, sir.." Ron started, aware of how stupid he must look on camera back in the studio. He straightened up at the thought of Hermione and Ginny sniggering at his pathetic tone. "We're on live for Olympus TV, I'm on Wizards and Demigods truth or dare show. And I've been dared to take you on date. So how about it?"

"We're on Olympus TV?" he growled, he flashed from his slightly-less godly form to an even more human-looking one. He paced his palace floor, not looking at the know kneeling ron. "On Wizards and Demigods truth or dare? Never heard of it. Besides, I'm not even sure you're a demigod. Demigods usually show me a little more respect. What's stopping me from killing you for trespassing through my palace?"

Ron's face whitened at the thought of being killed. "I'm not a demigod sir! I'm a wizard! And I'm telling the truth! I swear! We really are on Olympus Tv! I was dared to take you on a dare!"

The god of death didn't speak for a while. He appeared to be thinking hard, when a piece of parchment flashed before him, and he scanned it quickly, cursing to himself then looking back at Ron. He grumbled to himself about how he 'hated demigods', and how 'he was a freakin' god.' "It appears that just like you, I apparently have no choice, and you weren't lying."

"Er, okay then so where do we-

"Look you little brat!" Hades spat, fire gleaming in his eyes that showed Ron horrible, horrible thing. "We're doing this here, and we're getting it done with as soon as possible. I'm a very busy god!"

A table flashed before them, and it was set elegantly before them. There were two chairs, each a very expensive and fancy metalic and Gothic style wood. The table was no different, and the tablecloth was a very depressing black that seemed more menacing the more one looked at it. The silverware was nothing short of the best, and the food and golden drink stacked between was nothing Ron had seen before.

"I'm supposed to warn you that this is Ambrosia and Nectar; Godly food that demigods can barely eat without burning up and dying." Hades muttered angrily, sitting down and beginning to eat.

"Er, thanks." Ron said, he sat down the opposing side and didn't dare touch any of the food. He couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't result in him being threatened or yelled at, so he simply stared off into space. Hades kept criticizing everything Ron attempted to do, even the way he was breathing as he ate.

"I'm talking to you kid!" Hades growled. "Don't just sit there and do nothing! I could kill you for disrespecting a god like that!"

"What am I supposed to say then?" Ron snapped, before realizing what a dangerous mistake he was making, "All you're doing is bloody criticizing me! It's stupid!"

Time seemed to freeze as Hades rage skyrocketed dangerously high and without thinking turned Ron into a naked mole rat and was about to finish him off but was transported back to the stage setting on his seat.

"Ron!" Hermione, Harry, and Ginny screeched. He was still a naked mole rat, and was sniffing his seat. Hermione was on the verge of tears, and she turned to Alex. "What did Hades do to him? Can you fix him?"

"I can fix him! I can fix him! Just calm down." Alex was also panicking, but was looking at Aura for help. Aura was still calm, but shrugged her shoulders, at a lost of what spell could fix him. "Hand me a spell book then!"

Aura levitated one to her, and she forget they were on air, while the teens gathered around Ron, who was eating his chair. Tears streamed down Hermione's face as she kept quietly repeating to herself, "Oh, Ron.. Oh, Ron..."

"Here! Here!" Alex said, pulling her wand out of her pocket, pointing it at Ron and muttering a spell to herself. In a flash he was back to himself, still in his suit with stuffing in his mouth from the chair. He gagged it out, and Alex beamed at her success. Hermione didn't even notice this as she was the first to hug him and he grinned sheepishly, blushing as he said, "I'm fine, I'm fine. No need to freak out."

She pulled away from him, apparently still supposed to be mad at him as he cleared his throat and said, "Well then. I'm next, aren't I? I honestly think the torture room wouldn't have been much better, right?"

"Harry, truth or dare?" he winked, still red in the face from Hermione's hug.

"Dare." he smiled weakly, preparing for this time consuming task.

"I dare you to have all of us play a game of Quidditch!" he announced, smiling wider now, with four still very frazzled and now puzzled demigods.

**A/N: WHOOT WHOOT. MAKIN' MAH DEADLINE OF MIDNIGHT AND DOING OVER 1,500 WORDS! To review, if you write the reference to Kim Possible's Ron joke thingie in the comment section I'll look through ur stories and fav stories to make you character in a chapter! IT'S ON! BYE NOW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: HEY! Sorry about teh no updates, but I HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOW! Just kidding, hah! :D This chappie was _supposed _to be EXTREMELY DRAMATIC, but I decided maybe a fluffy, make-up, and sweet chappie was in order... AFTER this one. Also, for UnknownRebel for getting my easter egg first, her character, Dani Ryder.**

**Disclaimer****: Annabeth Chase owns Percy Jackson, Ginny Weasley owns Harry Potter!**

"Oh, _come on!_" Ginny growled defeated. "I can't believe that you gits thought of that."

Everyone was flashed out of the studio, along with a handful of cameras, to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was ready for this, and Ron was grinning at the familiar setting. They were on the quidditch pitch, a place that was very welcoming to not only Ron and Harry, but to Ginny as well. She had once filled in as seeker for Harry in her 4th year. She smirked at the realization.

"Okay, " Alex said after a moment, attempting to figure out how on earth they were going to divide teams and who would play what positions with less people. "Harry and Ginny, you two will be the team captains, and seekers after we divide teams, I'll explain."

"You know how to play quidditch?" Hermione blurted out. She had meant to ask Alex about her heritage in private later, as not knowing what she was getting to her, despite befriending her. She couldn't stop herself before she said, "What _are _you?!"

"Yeah, I know how to play Quidditch." Alex turned to her, grinning wildly, "I'm a literal Half-blood. Half witch, half God. Problem?"

Hermione was stunned at how easily she could have gotten this information. She thought back and what was even _weirder_ was that she'd only been here a day, and she was already acting like she'd known these people her whole life. It was unsettling and wonderful at the same time. She responded with a very quiet, "No."

"Great! Now pick yo teams. Normally Aura and i would want to play, but I don't know where she went. AURA!" Alex was screaming for her partner in crime, while Harry and Ginny rock-papered-scissored for who would get to go first, Harry winning.

"Ron, you're with me." both boys sighed in relief. "Thanks. I know I'm bloody awful at this though.."

Before Harry could object, Ginny called for Hermione, who quickly walked over and looked desperately at Annabeth, hoping she wouldn't be picked by the boys. She wasn't, thank the gods, though Percy was. She smiled warily as she was called, but she noticed that this left an awkward gap for Nico and Leo.

The guys noticed this as well, and gave each other panicky looks like, _What do we do?!_

Percy mouthed to Harry, _Nico,_ he had known Nico for years. Rough years, yes, but he still came through for him almost every time. Not to say he didn't like Leo, well he didn't at first, but if he had to choose, which he did, it was Nico. Ron surprisingly mouthed, _Leo._ He had to admit that the little prat had grown on him, and his constant jokes,(( a few of which were actually funny )). Plus, he wasn't the son of Death. Harry gave an _I'm so sorry_ look to Leo then said, "Nico, you're wit us."

Nico broke out into a small grin, but gave an apologetic look in Leo's direction. He jogged over to the guys while Leo resentfully stalked over to the girls who gave him cold looks. Annabeth flashed her knife from her jacket silently then gave him a look that will haunt him for the rest of his life. "Listen Valdez, you're not gonna mess this up for us, you hear? Anything that goes wrong and we even _think _is intentional from you, you're dead. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." he breathed, his wild eyes still racing around, any trace of mischief erased with one glance at that knife. His eyes drifted to Ginny, who looked just as menacing, to Hermione, whose face was much kinder, but just as upset. He sighed, shoving his hands in his jean pockets grumbling curses in Spanish. "Lucky I don't understand that." Annabeth muttered.

She looked around to try and spot Alex when she finally spotted talking to a girl and laughing extremely hard. They stood less than 20 feet away, and didn't seem to notice Annabeth, so she took the chance to drink in this girl's appearance. She was of medium height with dark brown hair that had bright Green highlights in it. It was matted down and she was wearing dark robes like Hermione's and Ginny's, but the real thing that caught Annabeth's eye was this girl's striking blue eyes. She had seen those eyes before, on her friend Thalia Grace. They were very similar, but she soon realized this mysterious girl, though resembling Thalia's air of rebellious attitude, had eyes a very slight shade of blue darker. Annabeth being ADHD, was lost into her own thoughts as they leapt onto new ones that took her farther and farther from her original thought faster every second. This left staring at Alex and the girl until they realized what she was doing, a very creepy 10 minutes later.

They started to walk over and Leo looked up, snapping out of his own trance. He saw that they were headed in their direction then turned to Annabeth who was still in her own world, about to shake her, when he realized it would be much funnier if he didn't.

"Uh, Annabeth?" Alex asked, waving a hand in her face. "Hello? Annabeth? Helllooo?"

"Huh?" she snapped back to attention, her face turning a very bright shade of red in the process. She turned to Leo who was laughing hysterically to himself and gave him a warning look as he calmed himself down. "Sorry, I guess I drifted off for a second. What's up?"

"Oh.. Well-hey introduction time!" she said, grinning wildly. "Annabeth, this is my friend Dani. She's a witch."

The dark haired girl nodded at Annabeth in what seemed like approval and said, "Sup."

"Oh, Hi." she said, gaining composure, her blush fading into more annoyance at a certain son of Hephaestus. She pointed at the team of guys talking strategy. "We're about to play a game of Quidditch... Any tips on how to beat those guys' butts?"

"I take it you have a bone to pick with those guys? Well, having a good seeker always helps.. Oh ho, you got Weasley on your team? You're set. Having a good keeper can help too.. Good luck." she said, grinning. "You have Ravenclaw voting for you guys. We got a bone to pick with Ron and Harry right now. Oi, like a hundred more people are going to be here, Alex! Peace!"

She jogged back and Annabeth turned to Hermione and Ginny and said, "What in Zeus's name is a seeker?"

They proceeded to explain the complete game to her, and she soaked in the information silently. Leo was sitting cross legged listening as well, playing with metal scraps, grinning at the idea of flying brooms. The girls ignored his existence and he was fine with that for now. Annabeth was thinking about the same thing. when she finally looked up and said, "How do the brooms fly?"

"You would want to know that first." A voice spoke out behind them. Without looking, Annabeth knew it was none other than her Seaweed brain. He was smiling mischieviously, and she said, "Hey, no cheating and trying to get our battle- I mean game plans."

"Just came to say good luck. And sorry about this morning." he said feigning exasperation. He leaned into kiss her cheek when she dodged his lips, grabbing his arm, and flipping him over her shoulder.

"You really like to do that, don't you?" Ginny asked, smiling as Percy finally realized she was still mad. He turned red and walked back over to the guys who were watching everything.

"It's a natural response." Annabeth shrugged. She felt a pang of guilt and thought, _Maybe I was a little rough.._ She stopped these thoughts when she remembered the searing pain of those tainted cookies. "How about we give up being mad if we win this game?"

"Agreed." Hermione before Ginny could protest. She still did though, "They didn't even say sorry!"

"Ah, don't worry, they will be when we beat them. Ginny's seeker, right? Are we just going to play one person for each position, like one chaser and one beater?"

"That's the only way, right?" Hermione mused. "What positions are the rest of us going to play? I'm horrible at any of them. Flying isn't my, er- forte."

"I don't trust Leo with a bat..." Ginny muttered half jokingly. "We can make him keeper. How fast are you, Valdez?"

"Uh, I dunno. In wilderness school I had to run from coach hedge a lot... So pretty fast, This is on broom though.. I don't have any experience, unless you count festus."

" 'Festus'? " Ginny asked, puzzled.

"He's my life-sized mechanical dragon friend."Leo explained grinning wildly. "Gotta say, I think I'm a pretty good flyer now that I think about it."

"Ugh fine." Ginny groaned, but smiled a bit. "You have to be fast, and make sure the Quaffle-the ball over there-doesn't get in those goals. Got it?"

He gave a mock salute when Ginny turned to Annabeth. "You can be a beater, after watching to flip someone and _being_ someone you flipped, I trust you'll do good with a bat. Know what you have to do? Okay."

She gave a silent sigh before turning to Hermione. "Er, you're the Chaser then... You got this, we'll try and get the snitch fast though. Don't look so sad, you're really not that bad."

"Right then." Hermione said. "Let's do this!"

**A/N: Whoop. Midnight post! :) Night everyone! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Meh, no creative A/N today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HP**

About two hundred or so Hogwarts students spilled out of their classrooms and into the familiar stands that surrounded the Quidditch pitch. Not every teacher was so kind as to let their students watch the last minute game of Quidditch. None of Snape's students were out and about. He absolutely refused to allow them to skip his class to watch _'a petty game of Quidditch lead by Potter.' _

Professor McGonagall let anyone who could turn a bottle cap into a monarch butterfly go to see the game, and left Peeves to watch the remaining students who couldn't do so until they could. Along with her outside was Dumbledore of course, and Professor Flitwick with a handful of his students. This number of students brought up with Flitwick and Professor McGonagall was barely around 30. The rest of the people in the stands were not only students from Hogwarts, but also, Percy realized campers from Camp Half-Blood. In the crowd he immediately saw his friends cheering loudly waving for his attention; Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Connor and Travis Stoll, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Clarisse Le Rue, and many others.

This was a little comforting to him but not enough to console his nerves. First off, they were going to be flying on broomsticks. Being a son of Poseidon, this was bad. His uncle, Zeus was ruler of the sky, and didn't really like him or Nico in the sky. That was always a big no-no for them, and only once had Percy gotten away with it, that being for a quest to save the world, and Zeus was forbidden to kill him then. Today however, was a new day. The sky gave tiny rumbles in the distance that Percy and Nico took as warnings. They hadn't _exactly _told Harry and Ron this, and they weren't exactly planning to.

Percy could stomach four servings of food, he could live in the water, but flying was a whole nother story. Nico was looking equally as nervous, and even paler than usual. The game itself was actually pretty simple, Percy was playing beater, Nico playing a chaser. With his bat in hand he breathed heavily; him and the other three demigods weren't allowed to practice using a broom, and had absolutely no practice_ whatsoever._ He glanced over at Annabeth with an apologetic look but she didn't seem to notice. She was still pretty pissed off, and he couldn't really blame her, though he was getting judo flipped a lot these days by her. Ron kept giving nervous glances at the crowd, and he remembered Harry had told him that Ron was a great player, but nerves often got to him. He could relate to that now.

Harry was frowning slightly and looking at Ginny with concern. _Maybe he saw my epic fail..._ He walked over to Harry, hanging an arm over his shoulder saying, "They're still pissed."

"I noticed. Are you okay?" he asked, sighing while watching the girls and Leo walk to the changing room for their Quidditch robes. They had flipped for it, and the guys had chosen to be Gryffindor, but had to change last. They were Ravenclaw, and the only people missing from their side were Hermione and Annabeth. Ginny and Leo were talking, Leo looking slightly less sour, and Ginny slightly less pissed off. Harry felt a very large pang of jealousy, which Percy noticed, and said, "Dude, I don't think Leo likes her. She's probably just bored and waiting for Annabeth and Her-Hur- Her-my-knee. I feel bad for always messing up her name."

"It took this one bloke a whole night with her guiding to get it right." Ron spoke out from behind them, plunking himself down on the grass, rumpling his hair, continuing his small rant, "What a prat that Krum was..."

Hermione and Annabeth both walked out, laughing in a way that made Percy's heart do jumping jacks. He loved that daughter of Athena, though he would never hear the end of it if he admitted it to her, or anyone else for that matter. It was their turn to change, and without another word, he, Ron, Harry, and Nico who was standing in the behind them having sunk out of the conversation, to change then finally play. _It feels like 6 chapters in a fanfiction since they said we're playing Quidditch. _Percy thought to himself, _Here we go._

"Sup. This is Aura here. Is everyone ready for a game of death dodge ball?" she asked, her combat boots atop the pedestal holding the microphone. There were a few cheers from the Slytherrin side. "Yeah, yeah, I know you're excepting Quidditch, but Death Dodge ball is even more awesome!"

"AUURRAAAA!" Alex's voice rang out high and clear and everyone's attention shifted even more to the two friends. Aura laughed into the microphone before quickly saying, "Voldemort's Nipple!" then flashing out.

There was a great deal of commotion with those last words, then Alex spoke into the microphone, "Uh, forgive my soon-to-be-fired assistant. We are indeed playing Quidditch, don;'t worry and I'll be handling the commentary today."

There were six or seven boos from the Slytherrin side yet again, and she ignored them while speaking in a new, booming voice, "WELCOME TO A WIZARDS AND DEMIGOD GAME OF QUIDDITCH! A FIRST SINCE- UH-I MEAN.. THIS-THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED... LIKE EVER OKAY THEN. LET'S INTRODUCE THE PLAYERS; ON RAVENCLAW TEAM WE HAVE MISS ANNABETH CHASE, A HERMIONE GRANGER, LEO VALDEZ! AND GINNY WEASLEEEEEY!"

There was a roar of excitement through the crowd before Alex spoke, "AND ON GRYFFINDOR TEAM WE GOT MR. NICO DI ANGELO, A PERCY JACKSON, HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER, AND RON WEASLEY!"

There was a tiny chant of "Gryffindor!" accompanied by one of, "Ravenclaw!" Almost anything could get two hundred students riled up on a what used to be boring day like today. Percy could also see Connor and Travis Stoll talking with two tall red-headed older teens in businessman suits selling snacks and knickknacks. He smiled a bit, and he looked over to his team and mounted his broom.

A whistle was blown, balls went flying, and he yelled, "UP!" suddenly flown the air, nearly off his broom and nearly losing his bat. "W-WOOAAAHHH!"

"HOW DO YOU CONTROL THIS THING?!" Nico yelled to open air, clutching on for dear life.

"JUST CONCENTRATE!" Harry bellowed, before flying high up into the sky, searching with the snitch chasing after Ginny who was as well.

Percy was extremely shaky, and couldn't and wouldn't let go of his broom. He didn't dare look up to see how anyone else was doing, he kept his grip on the bat and his broom handle. He was just floating in midair, when Alex's voice rang out loudly and quickly, "We have Granger getting hold of the Quaffle, aaand she dropped it... and know she's off her broom. Ouch... Nico isn't doing great, of a job flying... Oooh, he's down. He okay? He's good! Up again and determined. Oh, we have Jackson clinging on for dear life, smart choice. Hermione leads with the ball, she's making a last throw before falling AND OH MY GODS ITS ACTUALLY CLOSE TO ONE OF THE GOALS! BUT ITS HER TEAMS' GOAL! OH NO! And Wow! Valdez has got speed! Who would've thought Mr. Bad Boy supreme here could fly that good.. Heh... Oi, Hermione is throwing for the other goal and ouch, with a pretty good bounce off of Percy's bat it's- AN EXCELLENT BLOCK BY MR. RON WEASLEY, SCORE'S STILL ZERO-ZERO AND-AND. Down goes Di Angelo."

Percy was glad for the information of knowing how his team was doing, but why hadn't Alex mentioned Annabeth? WHAM he was hit off his broom with what was it iron? An iron ball and he was now flat on his back, with Annabeth Hovering twenty feet above. "Oops."

"NICE SHOT ANNABETH!" Alex was laughing, before saying, "Ooh, is the ref calling a foul? Nope, perfectly good. But hey! He's up, not hanging on anymore eh? And OUCH ANNABETH! SHE'S DOWN. OH WAIT, THAT'S HERMIONE. Ooohhh.."

Percy, in the heat of the moment had hit that ball the hardest he possibly could at that moment. After narrowly missing Annabeth, and bouncing off a few walls in the process it hit Hermione smack in the head, sending her down. He felt guilty, but kept his head in the game. He was _extremely _shaky, but Annabeth had apparently knocked some competitive attitude into him; Now they had to win.

Nico was going about two miles an hour, clutching the ball, and Percy's new job was to defend Nico in anyway possibly.. Specifically from Annabeth who was dominating this game. Throwing Bludgers left and right, some of the time she wasn't even using her bat. "Is that even legal? Eh, AND CHASE KEEPS 'EM COMING, DODGING THEM LEFT AND RIGHT. GEEZ. TOO HARD TO KEEP UP. BUT WATCH OUT, NICO IS INCHING CLOSER TO THAT GOAL POST... KINDA. NO SIGN OF THE SNITCH YET. SCORES STILL... ZERO TO ZERO... STILL."

Percy was getting pissed now, and they only had one shot to get this goal in, Percy had both the balls now, and the look in his eye terrified Annabeth and Nico as well. He was panting, and with as much force as he could muster, he hit the ball with his bat, hitting Leo to the ground, and Annabeth when she wasn't looking. Nico was able to score 3 times just from all the shock Percy's action was causing. "AND WOAH THERE SOMEBODY GET ME A SON OF POSEIDON FOR MY QUIDDITCH TEAM NEXT TIME! SURE, AFTER THE AIR SICKNESS, HEH, YOU GOT A GREAT PLAYER HERE! GRYFFINDOR HAS A 30 POINT LEAD, BUT HEY, IT'S NOT OVER YET!"

Apparently Hermione realized her team had nothing to lose, so she swooped for the ball, grabbing it recklessly, and through the ball flew well, good for Hermione anyways, it still caught by Ron, but it was definitely better than anyone expected from her. Annabeth was still trying to knock Nico off when Percy aimed for Leo again, and she flew before him, acting as a human shield. "You didn't move last time Valdez, can't trust you to this time."

"I'D DUCK IF I WERE YOU, ANNABETH." Alex boomed out, as Percy threw another, what was now nick-named, a Jackson Ball. The idea was when out you hit the bludger out of rage, or it was hit very hard and very fast, it was called a Jackson ball. Annabeth instead of ducking, used her bat as a shield, bouncing the ball out of Nico's hand. Hermione dove, catching it in a nick of time, and raced to an unprepared Ron's goal, threw the ball, and scored. An eruption of cheering swept the whole Ravenclaw team and all of the real Ravenclaws in the crowd. Hermione was beaming in a way that made Ron not even care he'd missed a perfect shot.

During this excitement, Percy noticed a tiny, glittering ball with wings fluttering by and he yelled, "HARRY. SNITCH!"

"Oooh, and the snitch has been spotted! Harry vs. Ginny. Boyfriend vs. Girlfriend. WHO WILL CATCH THE DANG BALL?!" Alex shrieked into the microphone. "THE SCORE'S THIRTY TO TEN C'MON GUYS! GO!"

Annabeth hit the ball in Harry's direction, and Percy did the same to Ginny. Apparently they had been expecting this, and (Though Harry was more experienced,) both easily dodged the bludgers nearly smacking them in various body parts. Harry's hand was feet away from the small winged ball, and Ginny wasn't far behind. The whole crowd seemed to stop breathing and the air grew more tense with a deadly silence. Ginny was hit in the back with a bludger by Annabeth and she was knocked two feet closer, close enough to hip check Harry with her broom, knocking him slightly off course. It only took a moment, in which everything went wrong for the guys. At that moment, Annabeth nearly knocked him off his broom, having him only hold on by the tip with his legs dangling. He pulled himself up with a bit of struggling, and the Snitch accelerated, leaving him and Ginny in the dust. She sped after it, gaining altitude, and kicking her broom into high gear. Harry was getting close to her and at that moment, their eyes meet, Ginny's with such a yearning to win, to beat the guys after such a nasty trick they pulled that Harry couldn't speak. He allowed himself to slow down enough for her to pass her, but to make it seem like he was still trying. Ginny's hand finally closed around the snitch, and Harry hadn't even realized his team had managed to score another goal, but it didn't matter now, the girls (And Leo) had won.

**A/N: I NEEDED TO POST ONE LAST ONE OF 2013! HOPE YA'LL HAVE A GREAT NEW YEARS! :) 2,000 WORDS BABY!**


	14. Chapter 13 ALTERNATE VERSION

**READ PLEASE: A/N: This is an alternate version of Chapter 13. It only really ends differently, aside from a few tweaks. You guys pick which ending you like better for this chapter, and then I'll delete both, and put the one up you like better. VOTE IN THE COMMENTS PLEASE.  
**

About two hundred or so Hogwarts students spilled out of their classrooms and into the familiar stands that surrounded the Quidditch pitch. Not every teacher was so kind as to let their students watch the last minute game of Quidditch. None of Snape's students were out and about. He absolutely refused to allow them to skip his class to watch _'a petty game of Quidditch lead by Potter.'_

Professor McGonagall let anyone who could turn a bottle cap into a monarch butterfly go to see the game, and left Peeves to watch the remaining students who couldn't do so until they could. Along with her outside was Dumbledore of course, and Professor Flitwick with a handful of his students. This number of students brought up with Flitwick and Professor McGonagall was barely around 30. The rest of the people in the stands were not only students from Hogwarts, but also, Percy realized campers from Camp Half-Blood. In the crowd he immediately saw his friends cheering loudly waving for his attention; Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Connor and Travis Stoll, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Clarisse Le Rue, and many others.

This was a little comforting to him but not enough to console his nerves. First off, they were going to be flying on broomsticks. Being a son of Poseidon, this was bad. His uncle, Zeus was ruler of the sky, and didn't really like him or Nico in the sky. That was always a big no-no for them, and only once had Percy gotten away with it, that being for a quest to save the world, and Zeus was forbidden to kill him then. Today however, was a new day. The sky gave tiny rumbles in the distance that Percy and Nico took as warnings. They hadn't _exactly _told Harry and Ron this, and they weren't exactly planning to.

Percy could stomach four servings of food, he could live in the water, but flying was a whole nother story. Nico was looking equally as nervous, and even paler than usual. The game itself was actually pretty simple, Percy was playing beater, Nico playing a chaser. With his bat in hand he breathed heavily; him and the other three demigods weren't allowed to practice using a broom, and had absolutely no practice_ whatsoever._ He glanced over at Annabeth with an apologetic look but she didn't seem to notice. She was still pretty pissed off, and he couldn't really blame her, though he was getting judo flipped a lot these days by her. Ron kept giving nervous glances at the crowd, and he remembered Harry had told him that Ron was a great player, but nerves often got to him. He could relate to that now.

Harry was frowning slightly and looking at Ginny with concern. _Maybe he saw my epic fail..._ He walked over to Harry, hanging an arm over his shoulder saying, "They're still pissed."

"I noticed. Are you okay?" he asked, sighing while watching the girls and Leo walk to the changing room for their Quidditch robes. They had flipped for it, and the guys had chosen to be Gryffindor, but had to change last. They were Ravenclaw, and the only people missing from their side were Hermione and Annabeth. Ginny and Leo were talking, Leo looking slightly less sour, and Ginny slightly less pissed off. Harry felt a very large pang of jealousy, which Percy noticed, and said, "Dude, I don't think Leo likes her. She's probably just bored and waiting for Annabeth and Her-Hur- Her-my-knee. I feel bad for always messing up her name."

"It took this one bloke a whole night with her guiding to get it right." Ron spoke out from behind them, plunking himself down on the grass, rumpling his hair, continuing his small rant, "What a prat that Krum was..."

Hermione and Annabeth both walked out, laughing in a way that made Percy's heart do jumping jacks. He loved that daughter of Athena, though he would never hear the end of it if he admitted it to her, or anyone else for that matter. It was their turn to change, and without another word, he, Ron, Harry, and Nico who was standing in the behind them having sunk out of the conversation, to change then finally play. _It feels like 6 chapters in a fanfiction since they said we're playing Quidditch. _Percy thought to himself, _Here we go._

"Sup. This is Aura here. Is everyone ready for a game of death dodge ball?" she asked, her combat boots atop the pedestal holding the microphone. There were a few cheers from the Slytherrin side. "Yeah, yeah, I know you're excepting Quidditch, but Death Dodge ball is even more awesome!"

"AUURRAAAA!" Alex's voice rang out high and clear and everyone's attention shifted even more to the two friends. Aura laughed into the microphone before quickly saying, "Voldemort's Nipple!" then flashing out.

There was a great deal of commotion with those last words, then Alex spoke into the microphone, "Uh, forgive my soon-to-be-fired assistant. We are indeed playing Quidditch, don;'t worry and I'll be handling the commentary today."

There were six or seven boos from the Slytherrin side yet again, and she ignored them while speaking in a new, booming voice, "WELCOME TO A WIZARDS AND DEMIGOD GAME OF QUIDDITCH! A FIRST SINCE- UH-I MEAN.. THIS-THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED... LIKE EVER OKAY THEN. LET'S INTRODUCE THE PLAYERS; ON RAVENCLAW TEAM WE HAVE MISS ANNABETH CHASE, A HERMIONE GRANGER, LEO VALDEZ! AND GINNY WEASLEEEEEY!"

There was a roar of excitement through the crowd before Alex spoke, "AND ON GRYFFINDOR TEAM WE GOT MR. NICO DI ANGELO, A PERCY JACKSON, HARRY FREAKIN' POTTER, AND RON WEASLEY!"

There was a tiny chant of "Gryffindor!" accompanied by one of, "Ravenclaw!" Almost anything could get two hundred students riled up on a what used to be boring day like today. Percy could also see Connor and Travis Stoll talking with two tall red-headed older teens in businessman suits selling snacks and knickknacks. He smiled a bit, and he looked over to his team and mounted his broom.

A whistle was blown, balls went flying, and he yelled, "UP!" suddenly flown the air, nearly off his broom and nearly losing his bat. "W-WOOAAAHHH!"

"HOW DO YOU CONTROL THIS THING?!" Nico yelled to open air, clutching on for dear life.

"JUST CONCENTRATE!" Harry bellowed, before flying high up into the sky, searching with the snitch chasing after Ginny who was as well.

Percy was extremely shaky, and couldn't and wouldn't let go of his broom. He didn't dare look up to see how anyone else was doing, he kept his grip on the bat and his broom handle. He was just floating in midair, when Alex's voice rang out loudly and quickly, "We have Granger getting hold of the Quaffle, aaand she dropped it... and know she's off her broom. Ouch... Nico isn't doing great, of a job flying... Oooh, he's down. He okay? He's good! Up again and determined. Oh, we have Jackson clinging on for dear life, smart choice. Hermione leads with the ball, she's making a last throw before falling AND OH MY GODS ITS ACTUALLY CLOSE TO ONE OF THE GOALS! BUT ITS HER TEAMS' GOAL! OH NO! And Wow! Valdez has got speed! Who would've thought Mr. Bad Boy supreme here could fly that good.. Heh... Oi, Hermione is throwing for the other goal and ouch, with a pretty good bounce off of Percy's bat it's- AN EXCELLENT BLOCK BY MR. RON WEASLEY, SCORE'S STILL ZERO-ZERO AND-AND. Down goes Di Angelo."

Percy was glad for the information of knowing how his team was doing, but why hadn't Alex mentioned Annabeth? WHAM he was hit off his broom with what was it iron? An iron ball and he was now flat on his back, with Annabeth Hovering twenty feet above. "Oops."

"NICE SHOT ANNABETH!" Alex was laughing, before saying, "Ooh, is the ref calling a foul? Nope, perfectly good. But hey! He's up, not hanging on anymore eh? And OUCH ANNABETH! SHE'S DOWN. OH WAIT, THAT'S HERMIONE. Ooohhh.."

Percy, in the heat of the moment had hit that ball the hardest he possibly could at that moment. After narrowly missing Annabeth, and bouncing off a few walls in the process it hit Hermione smack in the head, sending her down. He felt guilty, but kept his head in the game. He was _extremely _shaky, but Annabeth had apparently knocked some competitive attitude into him; Now they had to win.

Nico was going about two miles an hour, clutching the ball, and Percy's new job was to defend Nico in anyway possibly.. Specifically from Annabeth who was dominating this game. Throwing Bludgers left and right, some of the time she wasn't even using her bat. "Is that even legal? Eh, AND CHASE KEEPS 'EM COMING, DODGING THEM LEFT AND RIGHT. GEEZ. TOO HARD TO KEEP UP. BUT WATCH OUT, NICO IS INCHING CLOSER TO THAT GOAL POST... KINDA. NO SIGN OF THE SNITCH YET. SCORES STILL... ZERO TO ZERO... STILL."

Percy was getting pissed now, and they only had one shot to get this goal in, Percy had both the balls now, and the look in his eye terrified Annabeth and Nico as well. He was panting, and with as much force as he could muster, he hit the ball with his bat, hitting Leo to the ground, and Annabeth when she wasn't looking. Nico was able to score 3 times just from all the shock Percy's action was causing. "AND WOAH THERE SOMEBODY GET ME A SON OF POSEIDON FOR MY QUIDDITCH TEAM NEXT TIME! SURE, AFTER THE AIR SICKNESS, HEH, YOU GOT A GREAT PLAYER HERE! GRYFFINDOR HAS A 30 POINT LEAD, BUT HEY, IT'S NOT OVER YET!"

Apparently Hermione realized her team had nothing to lose, so she swooped for the ball, grabbing it recklessly, and through the ball flew well, good for Hermione anyways, it still caught by Ron, but it was definitely better than anyone expected from her. Annabeth was still trying to knock Nico off when Percy aimed for Leo again, and she flew before him, acting as a human shield. "You didn't move last time Valdez, can't trust you to this time."

"I'D DUCK IF I WERE YOU, ANNABETH." Alex boomed out, as Percy threw another, what was now nick-named, a Jackson Ball. The idea was when out you hit the bludger out of rage, or it was hit very hard and very fast, it was called a Jackson ball. Annabeth instead of ducking, used her bat as a shield, bouncing the ball out of Nico's hand. Hermione dove, catching it in a nick of time, and raced to an unprepared Ron's goal, threw the ball, and scored. An eruption of cheering swept the whole Ravenclaw team and all of the real Ravenclaws in the crowd. Hermione was beaming in a way that made Ron not even care he'd missed a perfect shot.

During this excitement, Percy noticed a tiny, glittering ball with wings fluttering by and he yelled, "HARRY. SNITCH!"

"Oooh, and the snitch has been spotted! Harry vs. Ginny. Boyfriend vs. Girlfriend. WHO WILL CATCH THE DANG BALL?!" Alex shrieked into the microphone. "THE SCORE'S THIRTY TO TEN C'MON GUYS! GO!"

Annabeth hit the ball in Harry's direction, and Percy did the same to Ginny. Apparently they had been expecting this, and (Though Harry was more experienced,) both easily dodged the bludgers nearly smacking them in various body parts. Harry's hand was mere feet away from the small winged ball, and Ginny wasn't far behind. The whole crowd seemed to stop breathing and the air grew more tense with a deadly silence. Ginny was hit in the back with a bludger by Annabeth and she was knocked two feet closer, close enough to hip check Harry with her broom, knocking him slightly off course. It only took a moment, in which everything went wrong for the guys. At that moment, Annabeth nearly knocked him off his broom, having him only hold on by the tip with his legs dangling. He pulled himself up with a bit of struggling, and the Snitch accelerated, leaving him and Ginny in the dust. She sped after it, gaining altitude, and kicking her broom into high gear. Harry was just getting back on when Ginny was getting slightly closer to the snitch. He accelerated towards it, going faster than he ever had before, and Ginny kept above him. Even Alex kept quiet during this time.

Harry shot up suddenly, knocking her a foot off her broom then back on, causing her to yelp loudly and for numerous, "Oh no he didn't.."s and almost everyone to gasp. Ginny was startled, but kept speeding forward after collecting herself. It was too late, though, Harry had caught the snitch, and the guys had won.

**A/N: Happy, 2014. Sorry it's late. PLEASE VOTE TO WHICH ENDING YOU LIKE BETTER, I'LL DELETE BOTH, EDIT THE ONE YOU GUYS LIKE, AND POST IT LIKE THAT.  
**


	15. I'm sorry I've been gone Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey. Sorry for the heh, ****_long_**** break.. Why? Uh, well. I'm trying to figure stuff out... in my love life. SHUDDUP. BUT HEY, I'M UPDATING! WHOOOP.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO! Or Harry Potter, ARE YA HAPPY!?**

Harry landed his broom to the grass, and was surrounded by Percy, Nico, and Ron, cheering happily as Half the stadium cheered, while the other half merely watched to see what the girls, and Leo were going to do. Hermione had gladly landed her broom, but looked angrily from Ginny to Annabeth, then to the boys. Could they catch a break? Leo stayed behind quietly, watching the scene unfold before him.

Ginny threw her broom, after landing, and the guys stopped cheering. They were now laughing to each other in joy, ignoring the angry girls, not realizing the utter _hell_ they were about to go through. Percy was the first to stop, when he noticed Annabeth glaring at him, red in the face, and shaking with rage. She stalked off the pitch with an even angrier Ginny next to her with Hermione not far behind. Percy nudged Harry, who stopped Ron after a minute. Nico had stopped shortly after Percy, and was looking his usual grim self. They all seemed to forget that about two hundred teenagers were watching them, but it didn't matter; They had messed up.

Ron watched Hermione stalk away angrily and resentfully. It wiped away any progress he even _thought_ he had with her, and he was pretty sure there wasn't a step in How to Charm a Witch that tells him to mess up this badly. He sighed, watching her storm off, looking at his friends hopelessly.

Percy ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed, looking towards Annabeth in a hopefully apologetic look._ Playing dumb isn't going to get me out of this one. _He thought sadly to himself. Annabeth returned his look with a look that bored into his soul, tripling his guilt. It was mixture of anger, desperation, and the worst, disappointment. Tears glistened into her stormy grey eyes, and that broke him inside.

For Harry, he knew he was in trouble by the pure anger that clouded his Ginny's face, an unmistakable tell he was in trouble. He clutched the snitch tightly as it uselessly attempted to get away. Should he have let her win? Would she have known? Would that have angered her even more? No, nothing could be worse than right now.

Before the girls could get very far, Alex cleared her throat accidentally in the microphone saying, "Uh, thanks for watching this uh, interesting match of Quidditch. Bye!"

Before the girls could get far, and before the boys could do something stupid, Alex flashed everyone back, her green eyes full of worry. To avoid even _more _drama, she sent the guys to the stage area, and the girls to their room, looking straight at the cameras while saying, "Heh, we'll be back soon, don't go away!"

Leo separated from the guys, walking more towards Alex. His usual happy demeanor was now one of seriousness, and anyone who knew him knew this meant trouble. Sighing heavily, he looked at Alex, lowering his voice so the others wouldn't hear, "Well this sure was a mess. I feel bad for helping the prank."

"Yeah, I dunno what in the hades we're going to do.." she trailed off, watching the guys walk around the stage area, devising ideas on how to make it up.

"Are you going to cancel the rest of the show?" Leo asked curiously. He didn't like seeing his new friend sad, well he didn't like seeing anyone sad, but someone so full of life less than two hours ago... Someone like her.. Her voice broke through his thoughts, and stopped him from fiddling with scraps of metal he didn't even realize he was playing with.

"I can't. My boss will kill me.." She trailed off. "I really wish I could. Ugh, we have about two minutes. I'll go get the girls, can you round up the guys... Preferably on opposite sides from the girls."

"No problem." He walked off, while Alex braced herself for a mess of crying, pissed of girls.

With the combined powers of levitation, bartering, pleading, and screaming, Alex managed to get the girls onto the stage, and onto couches. Couches that Leo had wisely moved another foot away from the guys'.

"Okay, we're starting in uh, minus three minutes ago... Yikes." she mumbled, then put on a happy face, and looked to the cameras. "Welcome back! Bit of drama since commercial, eh? Not funny, okay.. We left off with Harry, so he'll start us out."

"Er, thanks. Leo, truth or dare then?" he asked, not making eye contact with his girlfriend.

"Truth." he said, some hyperness seeping into his brown eyes. Not his usual level of course, but at least some to make him, well Leo.

"Uh.." He looked hopelessly around the room, at a loss of what to ask an expecting Leo. Alex spoke up, blushing while saying, "What's something interesting about you people don't know?"

"Er, sure then." Harry said.

"Well... My homies back at camp know this- SHOUT OUT TO PARTY PONIES!" Leo winked at the camera, giving the rock and roll symbol. "But hey, I can control fire."

"Wha-"

Leo lit his hand on fire easily, his grin broadening at the wizards' gasps. He laughed as Hermione jumped back, and away from his outstretched hand. Ginny let loose a bloodcurdling scream while Ron and Harry ducked behind the couches. Leo then proceeded to scream, "BEHOLD HUMBLE PEASANTS. I BEAR THE GIFT, OF FI-I-I-I-I-IRRRREEEEAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Percy smirked a bit, Harry and Ron just peeked from their spots behind the couches. It's not that they hadn't seen fire before, or even produced it from their wands, it was, well earlier that year, they had seen what fire could do. Since then, they had not lost respect for the force of nature. Hermione was the same, and Ginny merely feared it worse than the others in the first place.

"P-Please stop." Hermione squeaked. "Please!"

"Why?" Leo asked, extinguishing his hand at their scared expressions. "It doesn't hurt. Don't freak out."

"We just have some.. Bad experiences with fire, okay?" Ron breathed, dusting himself off. He wasn't sure who he was freaked out more by now, the son of death, or the son of fire.

Things weren't supposed to go like this. Everyone was supposed to smile, laugh again, and be friends. Now not only was there a strict line of isolation between the girls and guys, but an air of fear around.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?"

**Short, crappy, and late. Ah, that's my work! XD HAVE A GREAT WEEK EVERYBODY! I'll try to update tomorrow?**


End file.
